02 Dominus advēnerat– Ein Jahr später
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Erneut treffen Severus Snape und Hermine Granger aufeinander... Ein machtvoller Schlagabtausch ist natürlich vorprogrammiert ... Absolut unromantisch, bitterböse und furchtbar erotisch... Zweiter Teil der DominusTrilogie
1. Prolog: Ich kenn dich nicht

**Dominus advēnerat– Ein Jahr später**  
Von Serpensortia.s

Pairing: Severus Snape / Hermine Granger

_**Vorwort:**  
Immer noch böse und gemein ... gg_

_Wie auch bei ‚Dominus advenit' gilt: wer romantisches Liebesgeflüster und zärtlichen Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten sucht, wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht glücklich. ___

_Hedwig lebt!_

* * *

**Prolog – Ich kenn dich nicht, war schön mit dir**

**Unsere Wünsche sind Vorgefühle der Fähigkeiten, die in uns liegen,  
Vorboten desjenigen, was wir **zu leisten imstande sein werden.  
Johann Wolfgang von Frankfurt

Sowohl Hermine als auch Severus war klar gewesen, dass es sich bei der gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht lediglich um eine einmalige Gelegenheit gehandelt hatte. Sie waren zu unterschiedlich, um irgendetwas Dauerhaftes zu erwarten, beziehungsweise generell zu beabsichtigen.

Hermine hat es einiges an Mühen gekostet, die aufgebrachte Direktorin wieder zu beruhigen (den allseits beliebten Zaubertrankmeister hatte die Aufregung nicht gestört), und keinerlei interne Maßnahmen einzuleiten. Dennoch sah sie ihrem einzigen, männlich ernstzunehmenden Professor ab jetzt gewaltig auf die Finger. Diesen amüsierte es. Eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit wie Hermine Granger war nicht unter den weiblichen Schülerinnen zu finden, entsprechend zeigte er mehr Interesse an der ausgiebigen Pflege seines Rufs ("sadistischer Bastard"), als an der Verführung von Schülerinnen. Dennoch musste er sich, wenn auch widerwillig, eingestehen, dass ihm die ‚Nacht des Skandals' mehr als gut gefallen hatte und er überlegte sich, rein hypothetisch natürlich, wie man sie wiederholen könnte.

Hermine ihrerseits hatte die Nacht („der beste Sex meines Lebens") dezent aus ihrem Kopf gestrichen. Seit einem Jahr verglich sie sämtliche jungen Männer, die sie an der Universität kennen lernte, mit einer gewissen Fledermaus. Auch sie überlegte, ob sie nicht, rein zufällig natürlich, Minerva besuchen sollte. Schließlich sank ihr Mut. Sie hatte sich mit den Worten verabschiedet „War 'ne geile Nacht, aber mehr wird nicht laufen." Um sich ihre Chancen auf ein zukünftiges, ausgeprägtes Sexualleben nicht gänzlich zu Nichte zumachen, hatte sie eben jene Verdrängung angewendet.

Dennoch sah das Schicksal alles mal wieder vollkommen anders. Es schlug gnadenlos zu, als sich Hermine gerade mit einem Brad soundso vergnügte. Eine schneeweiße Eule flog durch das offene Fenster (die Nachbarn sollten Hermine am nächsten Tag äußerst schräg angucken) und ein Brief landete mitten zwischen die nackten Körper der Liebenden. Hermine beachtete das kleine Tierchen nicht, zu sehr war sie mit Stöhnen beschäftigt. Sie sah den jungen Mann auf ihr in sein Lustverzerrtes Gesicht und lächelte, als sie ihm die schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Die Eule Hedwig hatte den Auftrag bekommen, sich umgehend mit einer Antwort auf den Weg zurück zu machen. So legte das intelligente Geschöpf seinen Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. Dann hüpfte sie auf den allerwertesten des Mannes und vergrub ihre Krallen in sein Gesäß, während sie mit ihrem Schnabel an den langen braunen Haaren von ihm zog. Hermine erwachte äußerst unsanft aus ihrer Ekstase, da der junge Mann aufgesprungen war und die Eule („Scheißvieh") von sich geschleudert hatte. „Du solltest deine Haustiere besser erziehen", fauchte er. „Das ist nicht mein Haustier, Vlad, komm zurück", lockte sie. „Brad, mein Name ist Brad", fauchte der Mann und hatte sich in Windeseile angezogen. Hermine seufzte, sie mochte seine schwarzen Haare und die große Nase. Sie stutzte. Ein letzter Blick auf Brad-Vlad und sie erkannte, dass dieser zwar lange, aber braune Haare hatte. Entnervt sank sie zurück in die Kissen. Konnte ihr die Fledermaus nicht endlich aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht werden?

Sanft knabberte Hedwig an Hermines Finger und sah die junge Hexe aus braunen Augen wissen an, als hätte sie sagen wollen: „Mach dir nichts draus, er war nicht der Richtige." Hermine lächelte und rollte sich auf die Seite. Sie streichelte das weiße Gefieder des Kauzes. „Hallo Hedwig. Dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Die Eule schuhute leise. „Geht's dir gut?" Es klimperte mit den Augen, scheinbar wohl ein Ja. „Wartest du noch einen Moment? Dann bekommst du einen Keks und die Antworte." Es schien, als hätte Hedwig genickt, doch Hermine war schon damit beschäftigt den Briefumschlag aufzureißen.

_Liebe Hermine, _

_Ginny und ich möchten dich, jetzt offiziell, herzlich zu unserer Hochzeit einladen. Wir haben dir ja letzte Woche versprochen, dass du auch einen Brief bekommst, und nicht nur eine mündliche Einladung._

_Die Hochzeit findet in drei Wochen statt. Wir haben extra deine Freundin Mo nach deinem Planer gefragt, und sie hat für uns geguckt: Da hast du noch nichts vor. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Hochzeit ohne unsere Trauzeugin von statten geht. _

_Warum wir Mo gefragt haben? Die Hochzeit findet auf Hogwarts statt, und wie wir dich kennen, hättest du bestimmt einen Termin vorgeschoben. So hilft keine Ausrede, nur der Tod entschuldigt dein fernbleiben. _

_Ginny meldet sich noch mal, um mit dir einen Termin abzusprechen, wann ihr zusammen eure Kleider einkaufen geht. _

_Ich drücke dich,_

_Harry_

Hermine schloss die Augen. Hogwarts. Das hieß…. _er_ war auch da. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Die letzte Runde hatte er gewonnen, nun war sie wieder am Zug.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**  
Der Goethe ist's natürlich 


	2. und ich so: Häää?

_Ich fürchte, es ist OOC geraten :-/ Ich bemüh mich, im zweiten Kapitel wieder die Kurve zu bekommen. Versprochen_

* * *

**01. Kapitel – … und ich so: Häää?**

**Wer mit dem Feuer spielen will, muss wissen, wo das Wasser steht.**  
Oliver Tietze

Die nächsten Tage war Hermine damit beschäftigt, die völlig aufgeregte Ginny zu beruhigen, schließlich war es ihre erste Hochzeit (und hoffentlich auch die Letzte). Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich Gedanken um einen bestimmten Vertreter des anderen Geschlechts zu machen, der seinerseits noch dazu in einem zweifelhaften Ruf stand und zu allem Überfluss nicht auf das klassisch liebevolle Rumgeknutsche stand.

Hermine kicherte bei diesem Gedanken. Die Küsse mit ihm würde sie nicht als ‚Knutscherei' abtun können. Das, was sie vor zwei Jahren mal mit Ron probiert hatte (und was fürchterlich in die Hose gegangen war, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes), _das_ war Knutscherei gewesen. Ron war ihr erster Freund gewesen. Als solches konnte sie Snape ebenfalls nicht bezeichnen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie keinerlei Ambitionen zeigte, mit der gefürchteten Fledermaus eine Beziehung einzugehen, hätte niemals die Bezeichnung ‚Freund' gepasst. Genauso gut könnte man ihn als sympathisch bezeichnen.

Als sie schließlich mit Ginny das Hochzeitskleid gekauft hatte und es darum ging, ihr eigenes Brautjungfernkleid zu besorgen, begann der Stress. Ginny wollte gern ein cremefarbenes Kleid. Hermine fand, dieses machte sie zu blass. Sie schlug ein dunkelrotes vor. Ginny fand, es würde sich mit ihrem Haar beißen (die Brautjungfer sollte sich nicht mit der zukünftigen Gattin disharmonisieren). Ginny schlug ein Goldenes vor, Hermine wollte ein Dunkelgrünes. Schließlich konnte man sich doch auf hellgrün einigen, da Ginnys Ehering einen grünen Stein haben würde und somit das grün nicht mit Slytherin identifiziert werden würde („Ginny, hör auf mit diesem Häuserquatsch, wir sind erwachsene Menschen"). Am Ende sollte dies doch mit slytheringrüner Unterwäsche boykottieren, von der Ginny selbstverständlich nichts wusste.

Als dann schließlich die Länge des Kleids (Ginny setzte sich mit einem knielangen durch) geklärt war, konnte Hermine Zugeständnisse beim Dekollete machen. Es war tief, aber nicht so tief, um als schamlos zu gelten.

Der ereignisreiche Tag rückte unaufhaltsam näher und Hermine wurde zusehends nervöser. Sie fragte sich, ob ein gewisser Professor sich ebenso Gedanken machte, zerschlug aber diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Snape war nicht der Typ Mann, der sich wie ein hormongesteuerter Mann Gedanken machte.

Damit hatte sie zweifelsfrei Recht. Jener Mann murrte anstandshalber angesichts der bevorstehenden Fröhlichkeit, verkroch sich dann aber wieder in seinen Kerker, um an der Forschung des Wolfsbanntranks weiterzuarbeiten.

Als besagter Tag schließlich gekommen war, apparierte Hermine früh morgens in den Fuchsbau, wo Ginny angekleidet werden sollte. Allerdings kam Hermine weniger dazu, Mrs. Weasley zur Hand gehen, mehr musste sie sich um Harrys Nerven kümmern, der doch sichtlich der Panik verfiel. Nicht, dass er Ginny nicht liebte, doch eine Ehe war schließlich etwas anderes als ein lockeres Zusammenleben. Ron, der zweite Trauzeuge, löste das ‚Problem Harry' letztendlich damit, dass er sich seinen aufgeregten Freund schnappte und schon mal nach Hogwarts apparierte.

Hermine folgte mit Ginny und ihrer Mutter eine Stunde später. „Hermine?", suchte die junge Braut das Gespräch auf dem Weg zum Schloss. „Harry und ich haben dich neben Snape gesetzt. Ist das in Ordnung für dich? Du warst die einzige, die uns einfiel." Hermine schenkte ihrer Freundin einen Blick. Ich dachte die Tische wären rund. „Naja", kicherte Ginny, „auf der anderen Seite sitzt Trelawney." Die Brautjungfer verdrehte die Augen. „Na, dann. Auf in den Kampf", war ihr einziger Kommentar.

Wie geplant waren sie die letzten, die das Schloss betraten. Die Schüler waren in den Ferien und die Gäste bereits in der Großen Halle. Der Bräutigam stand vor Nervosität bebend zwischen Ron und dem Zauberpriester. Hermine ging mit einer anderen guten Freundin hinter Ginny her. Die junge Frau namens Iris war mit Ginny in eine Klasse gegangen und neben Hermine eine ihrer engsten Freundinnen. Während sie durch den Gang schritt sah sie nach links und nach rechts, konnte aber keine bestimmte schwarz gekleidete Person feststellen, da viele Männer schwarz gekleidet waren. So mancher Muggelbrauch begann sich auch in der Zauberereigesellschaft durchzusetzen.

Ginny wurde von ihrem Vater an Harry überreicht und Hermine nahm ihr den Brautstrauß für die Dauer der Zeremonie ab, so wie es ihre Funktion besagte. Sie setzte sich mit Ron in die erste Reihe, Direkt zu den Angehörigen, und verfolgte Aufmerksam die Zeremonie. Mrs. Weasley schnäuzte sich andauernd in ihr überdimensionales Taschentuch und entschuldigte sich andauernd. Ihre einzige Tochter sollte den berühmten Helden Harry Potter heiraten. Welche Mutter würde an dieser Stelle nicht vor Rührung weinen? Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen belustigten Blick zu.

Severus Snape war an diesem Morgen aufgewacht und wollte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück machen, als ihm einfiel, dass heute der Tag der Hochzeit war. Er schnaubte genervt, zog sich dann aber seinen besten Anzug an. Nicht, weil er dem Potterjungen irgendeine Ehrerbietung leisten wollte, sondern eher, weil er sich Minervas lästigen Anschuldigungen („Wenigstens einmal könntest du doch aus deiner zweiten Haut raus") nicht ausgesetzt werden wollte. Für einen Moment grinste er, als er in den Kleiderschrank sah. Er hatte in einem Anfall von Midlifecrises einmal einen hellgrünen Anzug gekauft, aber sich letztendlich doch nicht getraut ihn anzuziehen. Wahrscheinlich würde die Hälfte aller Anwesenden in St. Mungos eingeliefert werden müssen („Irreparable Schockzustände"), sollte er wie der Inbegriff von Frühling auftauchen. Bei dem Gedanken an die lästige Sybill Trelawney war er fast versucht, den Anzug wirklich anzuziehen, doch er hatte zuviel Respekt vor dem heiligen Tag der meisten Fehler, so dass er sich letztendlich doch für einen Schwarzen entschied. Allerdings verzichtete er auf seine weite Robe, so dass sein durchtrainierter Körper zur Geltung kam.

Er bestellte sich über den Kamin bei den Hauselfen eine Tasse Kaffee, um den Tag nicht vollkommen, sondern nur ein bisschen schlecht gelaunt zu beginnen.

Als er dann einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, sah er, dass es Zeit war sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu machen. Gerade noch sah er die Braut und Hermine im Schlepp mit Miss Carissle und dem Wieseljungen verschwinden. Also war er wohl doch zu spät gekommen. Er musste leise sein, damit sein faux-pas („Unterstehe dich zu spät zu kommen") nicht bemerkt werden würde. Hermine sah wirklich gut aus in dem hellgrünen Kleid. Fast schon slythe- An dieser Stelle stoppten seine Gedanken und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sich Hermine _tatsächlich_ in der Großen Halle befand. Ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das verlieh der ganzen Angelegenheit den nötigen Reiz. Er hatte zwar die letzte Runde gewonnen, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass er auf die nächste nicht verzichten musste.

ooOoo

Mr. und Mrs. Potter fielen schließlich in einen langen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss, welcher das weibliche Publikum verzückt aufstöhnen und das Männliche grinsen lies. Als das frischgebackene Ehepaar durch die Bankreihen schritt, applaudierten alle. Hermine, in ihrer Aufgabe als Brautjungfer schwer gestresst, eilte hinter Ginny her, um ihr in das Tagesbrautkleid zu helfen.

Einer der Kinder irgendeines Weasleys hatte schon länger gemurrt, dass es mal wohin musste. So sprang es erleichtert auf und wollte aus der Großen Halle rennen, um sich endlich zu erleichtern. So kam es, wie es kommen musste. Es rempelte Hermine an, auf das Kleid der Braut trat und schließlich in hohem Bogen zu Boden fiel. Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie schließlich in die spöttisch blickenden Augen ihres ehemaligen Liebhabers blickte. „Hermine, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich so schnell wieder auf meinen Händen zu tragen", grinste er ihr doppeldeutig zu und lies sein erregendes Lachen hören, welches Hermine immer und immer wieder eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Fast alle umstehenden wussten, wer der Mann in schwarz war. Mindestens die Hälfte war auch vor einem Jahr bei Harrys, Rons und Hermines Abschlussball dabei gewesen, und eben jene Hälfte erinnerte sich an den Skandal um die junge Hexe und den Zaubertränkemeister. Nur die wenigsten wussten, dass Hermine und Severus kein Verhältnis gehabt hatten. Und nur die beiden Beteiligten waren sich im Klaren darüber, wie es wirklich war. Fast jeder dachte nun, dass Snape seine ehemalige Geliebte erneut in den Armen hielt. Ein gefundenes Fressen für die Klatschbasen, allen voran Rita Kimmkorn, die natürlich nicht auf der Hochzeit des Jungen-der-alle-befreit-hatte fehlen durfte.

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Würden Sie mich bitte los lassen … Sir", zischte sie.

Da sich Snape am morgen geschworen hatte, wenigstens für einen Tag nett zu sein (für seine Verhältnisse), da ihm kein anderes Geschenk für das Ehepaar Potter eingefallen war, kam auch prompt dieser Bitte nach. Hermine plumpste unsanft auf den Boden. Ron, der hinter ihr stand, kicherte leise. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn sofort hätte umgebracht, hätten Blicke töten können. Er hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Snape hat lediglich getan was du gesagt hast", grinste er. „Verräter", zischte Hermine und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. „Das bedeutet Krieg", zischte sie Severus zu. „Ich freu mich drauf", antwortete er und verbeugte sich galant. Mit einem Fauchen drehte sich Hermine um und folgte Ginny, die mittlerweile mit Mrs. Weasley in einem anderen Raum verschwunden war.

ooOoo

Eine Stunde später war die Große Halle umgewandelt und zehn runde Tische standen bunt gedeckt an den Stellen, wo sich sonst die Haustische befanden. Jeder Platz war mit einer Karte versehen und am Eingang stand ein Hauself, der den Gästen ihre Sitzplätze anzeigte.

Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile umgezogen. In der Zaubereiwelt war es Gang und Gebe, dass eine Hochzeit über zwölf Stunden dauerte. Morgens war die Trauung, Dann kam das Mittagessen. Am Nachmittag wurde gefeiert und das ein oder andere Spiel veranstaltet. Abends wurde ein pompöses Dinner aufgetischt und danach war Zeit zu feiern. Die Braut zog sich mehrmals am Tag um. Dies war ein Brauch aus dem Mittelalter, der zeigte, dass sich die Brautleute eine aufwendige Hochzeit leisten und somit ihre Kinder versorgen konnten. Je öfters sich eine Braut umzog, desto mehr sollten sie vom Schicksal begünstigt werden.

Eigentlich war es ebenso Sitte, dass die Brautjungfern und Trauzeugen ebenfalls am Tisch der Eheleute saßen. Doch wenn ein Weasley heiratete wurde dies dezent umgangen. Die Familie war zu groß, außerdem nahm man es mit Traditionen nicht so genau.

So kam es, dass Hermine zwischen Neville Longbottom, der mit Luna Lovegood gekommen war, und Professor Severus Snape an einem Tisch saß. Das Ehepaar Potter saß ihr direkt im Rücken, so dass sie sich wenigstens in der Nähe befand. Harry umarmte sie glücklich und entschuldigte sich noch einmal für die Umstände. „Du weißt doch, die Weasleys sind eine große Familie. Und außerdem haben Ginny und ich befürchtet, dass sich niemand freiwillig neben den ‚Schrecken Hogwarts' setzen würde", sagte er mit einem Hundeblick, der Hermine immer und immer wieder schwach werden ließ. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", zwang sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu sagen. Als ihr Blick auf Rita Kimmkorn fiel, atmete sie tief durch. „Das … ist … nicht … dein … ernst", zischte sie. Wieder traf sie ein Harryblick. „Du bist die Einzige, die mit ihr fertig wird", beeilte er sich zu sagen und sah zu, dass er sich wieder hinsetzte. Hermine rollte mit den Augen, atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. ‚Locker bleiben', ermahnte sie sich. ‚Bleib einfach ruhig."

„Hallo Hermine", sagte Luna mit typisch verträumter Stimme. „Es ist so romantisch."

Ein schwarzer Schatten huschte hinter Hermine vorbei und Sekunden später saß die berüchtigte Fledermaus ebenfalls am Tisch. „Tag", grüsste er knapp. Er war sich der unverhohlenen Neugier und der Blicke, die zwischen Hermine und ihm hin und her wanderten, bewusst. „Hallo mein Engel", grinste er Hermine an und führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund, um ihr sanft über den Handrücken zu hauchen und ihr dann einen Kuss auf die sensible Hautstelle zu hauchen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die giftgrüne Flotte-Schreibe-Feder der ‚Kimmkornzicke' über das Pergament huschte, setzte sie ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf. „Hallo Schatz", hauchte sie mit einer lieblichen Stimme. „Ja, die zwei Tage sind wirklich wie im Fluge vergangen. Ich habe gar nicht mehr gewusst wie du aussiehst."

Für einen Moment wirkte der Tränkemeister sehr irritiert. Er hatte sie in Verlegenheit bringen wollen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie den Fehdehandschuh aufgenommen. ‚Na warte du kleines Biest', dachte er. „Wirklich erst zwei Tage, mein Engel?" Dann sah er zu einem ihm unbekannten Pärchen rüber, dass ihnen direkt gegenüber saß. „Jede Sekunde, die ich von meiner süßen Hermine getrennt bin, kommen mir wie Wochen vor." Er nahm sein Glas, das sich mit Wein gefüllt hatte, und prostete eben jenem Pärchen zu. Dann trank er einen tiefen Schluck.

„Das hast du aber süß gesagt, Mäuschen", säuselte Hermine. Der dunkle Mann verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und presste sich die Hand vor dem Mund, um selbigen nicht quer über den Tisch zu prusten. „Oh, Schatz… Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie betont freundlich und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Nein", krächzte er. Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und wandte sich an ein weiteres unbekanntes Pärchen. „Er ist immer so schüchtern." Snape warf ihr einen seiner berüchtigten ‚Bereite-schonmal-deine-Trauerfeier-vor'- Blicke zu.

Neville sah fassungslos auf das angebliche Pärchen. Er hatte den Skandal im letzten Jahr mitbekommen, aber Hermine hatte ihm doch versichert, dass davon nichts wahr gewesen sei. Warum benahm sie sich so. „Mund zu, Longbottom", wollte Snape einschüchternd zischen, doch dies gelang ihm nicht, da er noch immer Wein in der Nase hatte. Luna dagegen blickte so verträumt wie eh und je auf den Kranz champagnerfarbener Rosen, der über ihnen schwebte. „Er ist so wunderwunderschön", hauchte sie. Dann sah sie die anderen am Tisch an. Sie schien den Umgang zwischen ihrer Freundin und ihrem ehemaligen Professor nicht sonderlich zu stören. „Eigentlich wollte ich Ginny ja Seide von den Arkansenistischen Grossmäuligen Araneaes schenken, aber ich befürchte, sie haben bei der letzten Erdverschiebung Angst bekommen und sich zurückgezogen." „Arkansenistischen Grossmäuligen Araneaes?", fragte Rita Kimmkorn scheinbar interessiert. Die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder huschte nur so über das Papier. „Das klingt ja … interessant, eine Entdeckung Ihres Vaters?"

Auch wenn Hermine Luna sehr sonderbar fand, so wollte sie es vermeiden, dass sie und ihr Vater Xenophilius in das Visier von Rita Kimmkorn gerieten. „Diese Spinnenart verträgt sich bestimmt nicht mit kleinen _Käfern_", zwitscherte sie und erntete damit unverständliche Blicke, doch die Reporterin hatte verstanden. Hermine war hinter ihr Geheimnis (sie war ein ungemeldeter Animagus und konnte sich in einen Käfer verwandeln) gekommen und erwähnte es dezent am Rande, um Rita zu warnen. Snape wusste davon natürlich nichts, registrierte aber beeindruckt, dass die Reporterin ihre Feder anwies, die letzten Sätze zu streichen.

„Professor Snape", wandte sich Rita an den Zaubertrankmeister. „Es gab ja in letzter Zeit die ein oder anderen Gerüchte, Sie und Miss Granger-"

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Hermines oder meinen Namen auch nur versteckt in Ihrer schmutzigen Kolumne zu erwähnen", knurrte der Angesprochene und unterbrach sie rüde. „Unser Liebesleben geht weder Sie, noch die restliche magische Welt etwas an."

„Und schon gar keine Käfer", kicherte Hermine.

Während Rita aufstand, um sich bei den anderen Gästen umzusehen, beugte sich Hermine zu Severus. „Würden Sie _bitte_ mit diesem Unsinn aufhören", sagte sie gepresst. „Aber warum denn?", fragte er amüsiert. „Es dichtet uns doch von vorneherein jeder eine Affäre an." Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Bastard", zischte sie. Ungerührt nahm Snape eine Strähne ihres Haares in die Hände und rollte sie zwischen den Fingern hin und her. „Ich bin immer noch kein netter Mann geworden, Hermine", erwiderte er ruhig. „Das werden Sie mir büßen, Snape. Sie mögen diese Schlacht gewonnen haben, aber noch lange nicht den Krieg." Aufmerksam sah er sie an, dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Halsbeuge. „Das, _mein süßer Engel_", erwiderte er mit samtiger Stimme, „sind dann fünf Schläge auf deinen süßen Arsch…"

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- angeblich eine Spinnenart, deren Existenz aber nicht eindeutig bewiesen ist 

**Anmerkung:**  
nur ein Review?

Danke an:  
- elli: dafür danke ich dir umso mehr :-)


	3. Zieh dich aus, wir müssen reden

**02. Kapitel – Zieh dich aus, wir müssen reden**

**Halt, nur sacht, ich dacht, ich hätt dich verloren  
und sieh die Macht, sie lacht, ich hab dich erkoren.**  
„Welch Gefühl lebendig zu sein", aus: Jekyll & Hyde

„Das,_mein süßer Engel_", erwiderte er mit samtiger Stimme, „sind dann fünf Schläge auf deinen süßen Arsch…"

Noch immer hallte es in ihren Ohren wieder. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihr Knie und schob sich langsam und unauffällig immer höher. Hermine spürte, wie eine Welle der Erregung sie erfasste. Es war, als sei kein Jahr vergangen und die gemeinsame Nacht mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor wäre tatsächlich erst gestern gewesen. Alles, was sie so verzweifelt zu verdrängen versucht hatte, war plötzlich wieder da. Der Klang seiner Stimme, sein Duft nach Moschus und Sex, seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut… Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. ‚Bei Merlin', dachte sie. ‚Der Mann _ist_ Sex.' Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass der Professor äußerst selten die körperlichen Freuden genossen hätte. Für sie war er der fetthaarige, zynische Bastard gewesen. Die Vorstellung, eine Frau konnte sich freiwillig von ihm anfassen lassen, hatte immer Brechreiz bei ihr erregt. Doch nun, nach dieser gemeinsamen Nacht, regte sich was anderes bei ihr. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden steif, sobald sie seinen Geruch in der Nase hatte. Ihre Scham wurde nass, sobald er auf diese ganz spezielle Art und Weise mit ihr sprach.

„Denkt mein süßer Engel gerade daran, wie er übers Knie gelegt und danach gefickt wurde?", raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot wurde. „Entschuldigt mich bitte", rief sie leise aus und stürzte aus der Halle. „Meeresfrüchte", kommentierte Snape entschuldigend. „Ich werde lieber nach ihr sehen." Zügigen Schrittes ging er ihr hinterher. Neville sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Aber", sagte er, „es gab doch bislang keine Meeresfrüchte…"

Snape musste sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen. Als er aus der Großen Halle trat, konnte er Hermine direkt neben dem Eingang ausmachen. Rasch huschte sein Blick von links nach rechts und Sekunden später befand sich die junge Hexe in einer Nische wieder, wo sie mit dem Bauch an eine Wand gepresst wurde. Sie spürte die wachsende Erregung Snapes an ihrem Po und versuchte sich von der Wand abzustützen. Er umfasste sie an ihren Handgelenken und drückte presste sie mit seinem Körper nun vollends an die Wand. „Was ist denn mit dir, mein kleines Miststück?", hauchte er gefährlich nah an ihrem Ohr und Hermine konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Sofort biss sie sich wieder auf die Lippen.

„Ach, so ist dass", raunte er. „Es macht dich geil, von mir so behandelt zu werden? Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt? Ich bin mir sicher, wir hätten durchaus mehr … Spaß miteinander haben können." Er beugte sich vor und begann sanft an ihrem Ohr zu saugen.

„Zeig wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben Anstand, Snape, wir sind hier auf einer Hochzeit."

Er lachte leise. „Ich sollte mir Notizen machen, die Zahl steigt." Er führte ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf zusammen und eine Zauberstabbewegung später erschienen Block und Feder, ähnlich wie Rita Kimmkorn es benutzte. „Was haben wir denn jetzt alles…. Fünf Schläge wegen unangebrachter Anrede bei Tisch. Noch einmal fünf Schläge, weil du mich unerlaubt geduzt hast. Weiter fünf Punkte für erneute inkorrekte Anrede… Macht bisslang fünfzehn Schläge. Da aber Nummer drei ein Wiederholungsfehler war", wieder beugte er sich nah an ihr Ohr, „und die mag ich so gar nicht…. Machen wir einfach zwanzig draus." Feder und Block verschwanden. „Du kannst auch in Raten zahlen."

„Träum weiter", fauchte Hermine.

Er seufzte. „Dreißig." Die Feder notierte es. „Hermine, Hermine, du solltest vorsichtiger sein." Er lachte rau. „Aber ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt… Lass mich raten, du wirst nass, du wirst geil, du wünschst dir gerade jetzt, erlöst zu werden. Du sehnst dich nach mir. Nur ich kann die Leidenschaft in dir stillen…"

Hermine drehte den Kopf so weit wie möglich zu ihm. „Sie sind ein arroganter Bastard… Snape."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in schwindelnde Höhe. „Fünfzig." Bevor sie etwas erwidern, und ihr Schlag-Konto somit vergrößern konnte, wirbelte er sie herum und drückte sich erneut an sie. Snape hob die Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Sag mir doch einfach was du willst und fordere es nicht auf diese Art und Weise… Ich kenne das Spiel. Ich liebe es", raunte er, bevor er mit seinem Handrücken langsam an ihrem Körper herunter glitt. „Ich bin kein netter Mann, Kleines, aber bei gewissen … Dingen kann ich sehr … hilfsbereit sein." Er war mittlerweile an ihrem Oberschenkel angekommen und zog ihn an sich hoch, so dass er mit seinen Fingern ihr Kleid raffen und schließlich an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels wieder hochfahren konnte. Als er an ihrer Scham angekommen war, lachte er erregt auf. „Du bist also nicht bereit mich in dir aufzunehmen?"

„Nein", zischte Hermine wütend, was ihr ein missbilligendes Schnalzen einbrachte. „Kleine", er glitt mit einem Finger in sie, „freche", der zweite folgte, „Lügnerin." Drei Finger schob er mit sanfter Gewallt in ihre nasse Spalte.

„Die Unwahrheit zu sprechen ist eine schlimme Sache." Er beugte sich vor und begann an ihrem Hals zu saugen. „Ich denke, du bist mit einhundert einverstanden, _mein Engel_? Wir könnten mit den ersten zehn anfangen. Pro Stunde immer zehn und du hast um 22 Uhr deine Strafe gebüßt."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. Was hatte der Mann nur an sich, dass sie weiche Knie bekam, sobald er nur anfing zu sprechen? Warum fühlte sie sich von seiner Art angezogen und nicht abgestoßen? War sie unnormal, weil es sie erregte, so von ihm behandelt zu werden?

Ihr Unterbewusstsein registrierte, wie er ihr zweites Handgelenk los lies und sich um den Nacken legte. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch schon verschloss er ihr ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen und forderte unbarmherzig mit seiner Zunge Einlass. Sie registrierte, dass jemand sich näherte, doch sie war unfähig, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Zu sehr hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt. Sie wollte jetzt nicht aufhören, sie konnte es auch gar nicht mehr.

Sie zog Severus noch näher zu sich heran und stöhnte, als er ihr zweites Bein anhob, so dass sie jetzt keinerlei Kontakt mehr zum Boden hatte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er sie nicht fallen lassen würde.

Snape konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt eine Frau so sehr haben wollte. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein Arschloch ihr gegenüber benahm, aber er erkannte, dass es sie erregte – und ihn auch. Er mochte es, eine Frau zärtlich und romantisch zu verwöhnen, aber ebenso brauchte er es auf diese spezielle andere Art und Weise. Es gab überraschend viele Frauen, die es mochten so von ihm genommen zu werden. Doch kaum eine war fähig, ihm Widerstand zu leisten. Dabei mochte er es, ihn zu brechen. Hermine war perfekt für ihn, zumindest sexuell.

Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und holte das Zeichen seiner Erregung heraus. Dann hob er auch ihr zweites Bein an und ließ Hermine auf sich sinken. Animalisch, frei von jeder romantischen Gefühlsduselei nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Ihr Stöhnen erstickte er mit seinem Kuss. Snape hatte bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Doch dieses Wissen reizte ihn nur noch mehr. Hart stieß er sich in sie. Seine Stöße waren wild und fordernd. Immer und immer wieder zog er sich aus ihrer nassen Scham zurück und drang umgehend erneut in sie ein.

Schließlich, als er spürte, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte, ließ er ihre Kniekehlen los und fuhr mit seinen Händen hoch zu ihren Brüsten. Unsanft knetete er sie, zog an ihren steifen Nippeln. Hermine drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch nur ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

Die Luft war erfüllt von leisem, lustvollen Stöhnen und Keuchen, nackte Leiber klatschen aneinander, und der geheime Zuschauer musste sich zurück halten, nicht seine eigene Erregung in die Hand zu nehmen, um sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

„Severus", keuchte Hermine und diesmal gestattete er es ihr. Seinen Namen von ihr gestöhnt zu hören, gab ihm den letzten Kick. Mit einem unterdrückten Lustschrei ergoss er sich in mehreren Schüben tief in ihr. Und auch Hermine erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. Sie krallte sich in die schwarzen Haare, von denen sie so oft geträumt hatte und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihr. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um seine Erregung zusammen und die Wellen der Lust durchströmten beide.

Sie verharrten in ihren Positionen, Hermine an die Wand gedrückt, er vornüber gebeugt, so dass seine Stirn an ihrem Hals lag. Ihr Atem ging Stoßweise, der Puls beruhigte sich nur langsam.

Ein leises Lachen durchschnitt die Luft. „Hast du endlich einen Mann gefunden, der es dir ordentlich besorgt, Schlammblut?" Lucius Malfoy stand lässig an der Wand gelehnt, von seiner Erregung war nichts zu bemerken.

Snape knurrte leise. „Was machst du hier, Luc?"

Der blonde Zauberer kam näher. Hermine versteifte sich, doch Snape drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Wundert dich das, alter Freund? Wir Reinblüter sind doch alle miteinander Verwand. Molly ist eine Cousine von Narzissa und der Minister fördert doch die … Annäherung zwischen den Familien." Malfoys Blick glitt über das erhitzte Gesicht Hermines. „Es war … faszinierend dir zuzusehen", lächelte er.

Hermine riss gespielt überrascht die Augen auf. „Und das, obwohl ich ein Schlammblut bin", höhnte sie.

Er schmunzelte lediglich. Ihr Spott prallte an ihm ab. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ihr Muggelgeborenen unnütz seid. Wie ich sehe bist du sogar äußerst talentiert. Es ist schwer, Sev Lust zu bereiten."

Dieser knurrte erneut. „Verschwinde, Luc. Wir sind beschäftigt."

Der blonde Zauberer nickte lächelnd, bevor er sich zurückzog. „Nur, wenn du mich auch ranlässt, alter Freund."

Severus sah, wie Malfoy in der Großen Halle verschwand. Dann sah er Hermine an und ein Feuer, fernab jeglicher Sentimentalität, glomm in seinen Augen. „Du gehörst mir, mein Engel. Aber es wäre deine Entscheidung."

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
„Doch kaum eine war fähig, ihm Widerstand zu leisten."  
Damit meine ich den gespielten Widerstand, vielleicht passt auch die Bezeichnung ‚zickig'? Weder heiße ich Vergewaltigung gut, noch will ich hier eine darstellen. Hermine und Severus spielen miteinander. Sie spielt die Ablehnende, Zurückhaltende, aber natürlich will sie mit ihm schlafen. Ansonsten würde sie nicht erregt sein. Würde Hermine ernsthaft nein sagen, würde er es respektieren.

Ich hoffe, ich kann klar rüber bringen, was ich meine 

„Dabei mochte er es, ihn zu brechen."

Dabei ist nicht Hermines Persönlichkeit gemeint, sondern eben ihr (gespielter) Widerstand.

Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es diesmal heiß herging, und dass ich nicht Wochen bis zum nächsten Update brauche, sei mir verziehen, oder? grins

* * *

**Danke:**  
- sepsis: danke strahl 


	4. Stille Wasser sind tief und dreckig

**03. Kapitel - Stille Wasser sind tief und dreckig**

**Denn, wenn du mich berührst, mich mit Worten verführst, deine Augen vereinst mit mir,  
spiel'n die Sinne verrückt, bin der Welt ich entrück, voll Erregung, voll Lust und Gier**  
Gefährliches Spiel, aus: Jekyll & Hyde

Hermine konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und langsam wieder auf den Boden der Tatsache zurück zu finden. Sie wusste ohne Spiegel, dass ihre Frisur ruiniert war, ein Busen hing ihr aus dem Dekollete heraus, das Kleid war ihr über die Knie gerutscht. Zusätzlich wurde sie von einem dominanten und sexuell sehr aktiven Mann an die Wand gepresst, der nicht nur vom Alter her ihr Vater sein könnte, sondern definitiv ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor war. Eben jener Professor war allerdings kein netter, sympathischer Kuscheltiger, sondern ein unbeliebter, zynischer Ex-Todesser. Sie war gerade von ihm leidenschaftlich gevögelt worden und sein Glied befand sich noch immer ihr. Sämtliche potentiellen infrage kommenden Schwiegermütter würden in Ohnmacht fallen, sollte ihr geliebtes Töchterlein mit ihm um die Ecke kommen. Sie kicherte leise und zog somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ihr Kichern hatte zur Folge, dass sein Körper von einer Welle der Erregung erfasst wurde und sich seine Männlichkeit wieder bemerkbar machte. Er presste sie wieder enger an die Wand und registrierte erfreut ihren Versuch nach Luft zu schnappen. Dabei stieß er sich erneut in sie. „Worüber lachst du?", fragte er knurrend.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, sie konnte ihren Gedanken unmöglich äußern. „Ich lache doch gar nicht", versuchte sie daher abzulenken und keuchte auf, als sie bemerkte, dass er langsam wieder hart wurde. „Nicht, wir müssen zurück zur Feier. Wir werden mit Sicherheit schon vermisst." Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben, doch Snape hörte nicht auf sie. Er stieß erneut zu und begann, sich hingebungsvoll mit ihrer freigelegten Brustwarze zu beschäftigen. „Hören Sie auf … Sir", unternahm sie einen halbherzigen Versuch.

Erneut knurrte er auf und begann sie zu küssen. „Erst, wenn du mir sagst, warum du gelacht hast."

„Hab ich doch gar nicht."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann grinste er anzüglich. „Ah, ich verstehe. Dir gefällt die Vorstellung von zwei Männern gefickt zu werden. Ich hab zwar zuvor noch nicht mitbekommen, dass Lucius an Muggelgeborenen Gefallen gefunden hat. Aber warum nicht? Das lässt sich alles einrichten." Er ließ Hermine keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern. „Aber das ändert nichts daran", keuchte er auf als er sich wieder in sie stieß, „dass", ein Stoß, „du", wieder einer, „mir", erneut, „gehörst." Der letzte war besonders kräftig. Hermine spürte seine steinharte Erregung in sich. Aber-", wollte sie sagen, doch Snape verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. „Es darf dir gefallen, aber mehr nicht. Ich teile nur zu meinen Konditionen", brachte er hervor und nahm ihren Busen in eine Hand.

Hermine klammerte sich an ihn. Einmal, um nicht herunter zu fallen, zum anderen, weil er ihn wieder tief in sich spüren wollte. Sie stöhnte auf als er sich vorbeugte und ihr leicht in den Nippel biss. Ihre Hände wuselten durch sein Haar und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihre Lust nicht laut hinauszuschreien. Sie wusste nicht, was er an sich hatte, so dass sie schon wieder erregt war. Der Mann schien kein Ende zu kennen. Hilflos klammerte sich Hermine an Snape, etwas anderes blieb ihr auch nicht übrig. Die hatte keine Wahl, aber die brauchte sie auch nicht. Er war das, was sie brauchte, wenn auch nur sexuell.

Wieder nahm er sich keine Zeit. Er trieb sie geradezu in den nächsten Höhepunkt. Seine Stöße kamen hart, fordernd und Leidenschaftlich. Sie spürte, wie er an ihrem Nacken sog und wie seine Hand ihren Busen fast schon grob knetete. Sie umschlang seinen Nacken und presste ihn so nah es nur möglich war an sich heran.

Sie kamen gleichzeitig. Hermine spürte, wie er sein Sperma in sie pumpte und dabei stoßweise atmete. Er klammerte sich mit einer unglaublichen Verzweiflung an sie, so dass sie wenigstens für einen Moment das unbeschreibliche Gefühl hatte, sie wäre die Einzige für ihn. Es gab ihr einen zusätzlichen Kick.

Schließlich umfasste er ihre Oberschenkel und löste sie von sich. Er stellte sie vorsichtig auf die Beine und hielt die junge Hexe noch einen kleinen Moment fest, bevor er schließlich einen Schritt zurück trat und seine Kleidung ordnete. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte er sie.

Hermine nickte.

„Gut, dann solltest du einen Reinigungszauber anwenden und deine Haare ordnen. Am besten lässt du sie offen." Er grinste anzüglich.

Hermine war verwirrt. „Warum offen?"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Weil sonst jeder sehen kann, dass ich dich gekennzeichnet habe." Leise Lachend verschwand er.

ooOoo

Nachdem sich Hermine in einem Bad wieder hergerichtet hatte (die Haare trug sie tatsächlich offen, was Snape später zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verleiten sollte), atmete sie tief und langsam ein und aus. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie Ginny wieder unter die Augen treten sollte.

Schließlich sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und wollte zurück in die Große Halle gehen. Vor der Tür traf sie auf einen ungeduldigen Harry, der scheinbar auf sie gewartet hatte. „Man, Mine, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht", rief er aufgebracht.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Wieso?"

„Naja, erst verlässt du fast fluchtartig die Große Halle-"

„Mir war schlecht."

„Dann rennt dir die Fledermaus hinterher-"

„Ach wirklich?"

„Dann seid ihr beide eine halbe Stunde verschwunden-"

„Hast du auf die Uhr gesehen?"

„Und dann kommt er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder. Was soll ich davon halten? Und außerdem fragt mich Neville ganz entsetzt, seit wann ihr denn zusammen seid."

„Harry, wir sind nicht zusammen." Hermine musste über das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Jugendfreundes lachen.

„Ach ja? Und was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht?"

Hermine überlegte hin und her. Sollte sie Harry die Wahrheit erzählen und damit einen Wutanfall riskieren? Lieber nicht, schließlich war es seine Hochzeit. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie Snape ‚die Angelegenheit' sah. Nachher wäre er ärgerlich, weil sie Harry eingeweiht hätte. So ließ sie ihren Blick über den Gang schweifen und meine lediglich: „Wir haben geredet."

So ganz schien er es ihr nicht abzunehmen. „Ach ja? Und worüber?"

Nun war Hermine doch ärgerlich über seine Neugier. „Das ist ja wohl allein uns überlassen." Als sie sein verletztes Gesicht sah, lächelte sie versöhnlich. „Komm Harry, deine Gäste warten auf dich."

Fast widerwillig ließ er sich von ihr mitschleifen.

„Sag mal Harry, wusstest du, dass die Malfoys kommen?", fragte sie bemüht unbeteiligt.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Narzissa ist wohl irgendeine Cousine von Molly. Uns war das allen nicht recht, aber der Minister ist ja auch da und ihm liegt soviel an der ‚gegnerischen Zusammenführung'." Er grinste gequält. „Ich hatte ja bis zuletzt gehofft, dass sie nicht auftauchen. Aber sie haben etwas von ‚familiärer Verpflichtung' gesagt und sich für die Verspätung entschuldigt. Aber sag mal, woher weißt du, dass sie da sind? Du warst doch gar nicht in der Großen Halle."

Hermine wurde bis über beide Ohren rot. „Ähm, ich hab Malfoy senior auf dem Gang getroffen. Da hat er so was erwähnt. Aber sag mal Harry, was gibt's eigentlich als Hauptgang?"

„Meeresfrüchte. Ginny ist ganz heiß darauf, seitdem wir in Spanien Urlaub gemacht haben."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich mag Muscheln gern. Aber auch Garnelen schmecken sehr gut."

Vor dem Eingang zur Halle stoppte Harry. „Ähm, Hermine?"

Sein Tonfall ließ sie misstrauisch werden. „Was?", fragte sie daher argwöhnisch.

„Naja", druckste Harry rum. „Also, wir haben da spontan umdisponiert." Als er sah, dass Hermine, in einer auffällig gekonnten Imitation eines ungeliebten Zaubtränkeprofessors, eine Augenbraue in besorgniserregende Höhen hochzog, setzte er den berühmten Harry-Potter-Dackel-Blick auf. „Snape und Malfoy kennen sich doch von früher… Und da dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn, also ich meine…"

„WAS Harry?" Hermines Geduldsfaden war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Neville und Luna sitzen jetzt bei Dean und Lavender."

„Nein, Harry", Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist.

„Naja, und damit noch eine weitere Person an euren Tisch passt, müsst ihr halt ein bisschen zusammenrücken."

Hermine schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Harry Potter. Sieh zu, dass du innerhalb von drei Sekunden in der Großen Halle bist. Sonst weiß ich nicht, welchen Fluch ich an dir ausprobieren werde."

Der Bräutigam kannte Hermine zur Genüge und wusste, dass sie keine leeren Drohungen machte. Mit einem „Entschuldigung" riss er die Tür auf und hastete zu seiner Frau.

Die junge Hexe dagegen versuchte ein Lächeln (welches ein wenig gequält aussah) aufzusetzen und begann durch die Reihen auf ihren Tisch zuzuschreiten. Schon von weitem sah sie, wie der Professor zurück gelehnt da saß, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, und sie höhnisch angrinste. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm links und rechts eine verpasst, aber sie wusste, dass sie die Konsequenzen nicht vertragen würde. Also lächelte sie grimmig und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Direkt zwischen Snape, der sich offenbar bei bester Laune befand (eine bei ihm eher beunruhigende Angelegenheit), und Lucius Malfoy. Kaum dass sie saß befand sie sich auch schon in einem stummen Streitgespräch mit Merlin, indem sie ihn fragte, womit sie das alles verdient hatte.

Snape holte sie aus dieser Zwischensphäre zurück. „Liebenswürdig hielt er ihr eine Schüssel hin. „Meeresfrüchte, mein Engel?"

Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, das mit viel Phantasie als verliebt durchgegangen wäre. „Aber gern, Bärchen."

Rechts neben ihr war gleich dreifach ein Röcheln zu hören. Draco sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er war fassungslos, dass Hermine es sich traute mit der gefürchteten Fledermaus auf diese Art und Weise zu sprechen. Narzissa verschluckte sich gerade an einem Stück Miesmuschel und konnte nur durch das beherzte Eingreifen von dem zufällig vorüber gehenden Remus Lupin vor einem Erstickungsanfall gerettet werden, indem er ihr äußerst unsanft zwischen die Schulterblätter klopfte. Lucius Malfoys Schnaufen klang eher wie ein unterdrücktes Auflachen, das er aber schnell mit einer Serviette kaschierte, in die er dezent reinhustete, als er Snapes Blick gewahr wurde.

Mit zuckersüßer Stimme stellte Severus die Schale beiseite und nahm eine andere, in der sich Kartoffeln befanden. „Hältst du … 150 für angemessen, mein kleines Äffchen?"

Hermine wusste, dass er auf die Situation in der Nische anspielte, wo sie sich Haltsuchend an ihn geklammert hatte. „150 Kartoffeln? Möchtest du mich zu Tode mästen, Chilyschötchen?"

„Nein, dir eher deinen süßen Hals umdrehen", fauchte er bedrohlich leise und fügte dann lauter hinzu: „Ich sorge mich doch nur um dein Wohlergehen, mein Zuckerschneckchen."

Lucius Malfoy brach in Gelächter aus. Von allen Anwesenden kannte er Snape am längsten und besten und wusste, dass dieser es zwar liebte, auf Widerstand zu treffen, aber eine öffentliche Demütigung nicht ohne Rache hinnahm. Fast tat Hermine ihm leid, aber nur fast. Schließlich war sie selbst schuld.

Der offenherzige und vor allem selten ehrliche Heiterkeitsausbruch des verboten gut aussehenden Mannes ließ alle Köpfe herumschnellen. Besagter Tisch wurde sowieso schon mit Misstrauen betrachtet, saßen dort eine durch geknallte ewig schwarzsehende Gelegenheitsprophetin, ein ehemaliger hochrangiger sündhaft aussehender Todesser, dessen wunderschöne Frau und dessen attraktiver Sohn, eine reißerische gewissenlose Reporterin und ein unheimlicher zynischer Zaubertränkeprofessor, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch ungestraft etwas mit seiner Schülerin angefangen hatte und scheinbar nicht die Finger von ihr lassen konnte.

Hermine hatte Lucius noch nie von Herzen Lachen hören und zu ihrem Leidwesen war es ein ansteckendes Lachen. Zudem überwog ihr Sinn für Humor und die Absurdität der Situation. Auch sie konnte sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen und fiel ins Gelächter ein. Schließlich lachte der ganze Tisch – bis auf einen ziemlich angesäuerten Professor, der es hasste zum Gegenstand des allgemeinen Gespötts zu werden, und einer verwirrt dreinblickenden Sibyll Trewlawney.

Unverständliche Blicke wechselten die Besitzer an den anderen Tischen und Harry berichtete seiner frischgebackenen Frau von dem Gespräch mit Snape. Sie sahen sich zweifelnd an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

Schließlich stand Arthur Weasley auf und suchte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich möchte keine große Rede schwingen und euch vom Essen abhalten. Ich möchte nur die Band Schwibbelschwabbel vorstellen, die uns bis in die Nacht mit Musik unterhalten wird." Die Gäste klatschten und die Band begann, nachdem sie sich kurz verbeugt hatten, mit einer dezenten musikalischen Untermalung.

Hermine widmete sich der köstlich aussehenden ‚Variation aus dem Meer'. Es schmeckte ihr herrlich und sie genoss jeden Bissen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihren linken Oberschenkel. Diese Hand zog langsam aber sicher ihr Kleid Stück für Stück höher, bis es über ihre Knie rutschte. Snape begann mit kreisenden Bewegungen, und mit unbewegter Miene auf die Band starrend, die Innenseite ihres Schenkels zu streicheln.

Sofort spürte Hermine eine verräterische Nässe. „Nicht hier", fauchte sie. „Sie bringen uns noch in Teufelsküche."

„Rache muss sein, Zuckerbällchen", raunte er ihr zu und begann mit Narzissa Smalltalk zu führen.

Hermine rutschte unruhig hin und her. Sie wusste, erneut aufstehen kam nicht in Frage, sie hatte schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. So griff sie verzweifelt nach der Menükarte vor sich und begann selbige immer wieder zu lesen, bis sie die Essensfolge im Schlaf hätte aufsagen können. Gerade meinte sie, sich einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, als sich eine zweite Hand, diesmal von rechts, an ihrem anderen Schenkel zuschaffen machte. Hermine schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie die Beine gespreizt und sich den wundervollen Händen hingegeben. Doch das blieb ihr verwehrt. Sie blickte nach rechts und sah einen interessiert vorgebeugten Lucius Malfoy, der dem Gespräch zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Freund gebannt zu lauschen schien.

‚Dieser Mann hat absolut keinen Anstand', fauchte sie, musste sich aber sogleich auf die Lippen beißen. Beide Männer waren gleichzeitig auf die Idee gekommen, sich ihrer Scham zu nähern. Und während Snape sanft mit seinem Finger in sie eintauchte, spielte Malfoy mit ihrer Lustperle. Sie merkte schnell, sie saß zwischen zwei Profis, die perfekt aufeinander eingespielt waren…..

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Keine Sorge, Lucius bekommt nur eine Nebenrolle zugeschrieben. Dies ist und bleibt eine Severus / Hermine Geschichte   
Aber einen Dreier müsst ihr „ertragen". Die Dafür-Fraktion hat gewonnen.

**Danke an:**  
Ich möchte mich bei allen Reviewer/innen ganz herzlich bedanken. Ich bin heut irgendwie absolut überfordert gewesen, daher seht es mir bitte nach, wenn ich auf ein Rev von euch nicht geantwortet hab. Ich freue mich ganz ungeheuerlich. Lach

Wem ich noch nicht gedankt habe, das weiß ich (weil: anonym gg):  
- Goldi: danke für dein Doppelrev lach  
- Flummi: lieber einmal zu viel als einmal zuwenig … zwinker  
- severusnicole: ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin … 


	5. Ich geh

**04. Kapitel - Ich geh mich umbringen. Soll ich jemandem was mitbringen?**

**Die Geilheit ist das Vorrecht der Jugend; wenn man in das Alter kommt,  
wo man nicht einmal mehr von der Heilsarmee geküsst wird,  
gerät man in Versuchung, das ganze Häschengerammel ein bisschen hektisch zu finden.**  
Ulrich Erckenbrecht

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Ginny stand direkt hinter Hermine, die ein eiskaltes Schauer durchlief. ‚Bitte sieh nicht nach unten, Ginny', flehte sie in Gedanken. Ihr war klar, dass Ginny sehen musste, was die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite mit ihren Händen anstellten. In dem Moment vergaß Hermine, dass sie in einer magischen Welt lebte, und dass Snape geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen war, einen Illusionszauber zu sprechen. Hätte sie es gewusst, sie wäre nicht nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht.

„Was ist mit dir, Mine?", fragte Ginny auf einmal, die natürlich Hermines Anspannung mitbekommen hat.

„Ähm… nichts, ich … ich bin wohl nur müde. War, ähm, ziemlich anstrengend die letzten Tage", stotterte Hermine und musste einen irritierten Seitenblick von ihrer Freundin einstecken.

„Kannst du mal eben mitkommen? Ich muss noch was wegen später mit dir besprechen." Ginny hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Na los, mein Engel, wenn deine Freundin dich braucht, solltest du sie natürlich nicht im Stich lassen." Snape lächelte aufmunternd und stieß zeitgleich seinen Finger noch tiefer in ihre nasse Scham. Malfoy ließ es sich nicht nehmen und fuhr ihr geradezu zärtlich über ihre pralle Klitoris. Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Ist dir nicht gut? War etwas mit dem Essen?" Die junge Braut war ernsthaft besorgt. Das fehlte ihr noch, ein Krankheitsfall auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit.

„Nein… Alles … ok … bisschen … übel", krächzte sie.

Ginny befand sich in einem inneren Zwiespalt. Einerseits wollte sie sich natürlich um die Freundin kümmern, der es offensichtlich ziemlich schlecht ging, andererseits forderte schon der nächste Tisch ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie überlegte kurz. „Soll ich mit dir an die frische Luft gehen, meinst du das würde dir helfen?"

Das war Snapes Stichwort. „Wenn Sie erlauben, Mrs. Potter, so würde ich mich gern anbieten, an Ihrer Stelle Miss Granger nach draußen zu führen und darauf zu achten, dass es ihr bald besser geht. Ich sehe, Sie haben genug um die Ohren. Ihr Onkel da drüben sucht schon lange Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Ginny sah in die Richtung in die er zeigte und erkannte ihren Onkel-Irgendwas. „Oh, ja, natürlich", sagte sie geistesabwesend. „Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Professor Snape."

Er lächelte charmant. „Aber gern, Mrs. Potter, das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für sie. Kein Skandal", grinste er.

Da magische Hochzeiten immer sehr lange dauerten, wurde den Gästen nach dem Mittagessen Gelegenheit gegeben, sich frisch zu machen, oder nach Hause zu apparieren, um sich die eine oder andere Stunde hinzulegen. Daher fiel es in diesem Trubel nicht großartig auf, dass Snape sich erhob, kurz Lucius zu nickte und dann mit Hermine am Arm die Große Halle verließ.

Kaum waren sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite, als Hermine sich von ihm los riss. „Was sollte das, Snape?"

Ungerührt ging er weiter in Richtung Kerker. Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen.

„Verdammt ich rede mit Ihnen. Das war ja wohl oberfies, was Sie gerade abgezogen haben, Snape."

Er sah Hermine an und grinste breit. „Eintausendsiebenhundertzweiundsechzig."

Hermine bekam große Augen. „Niemals", keuchte sie. „Wir waren bei einhundertundfünfzig."

„Das war mein Passwort", raunte er und schob sie durch die Kerkertür.

Als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, so als wäre sie gerade gestern das letzte Mal bei ihm gewesen. Sie sah, wie ihr ehemaliger Professor zum Sofa schlenderte. „Wollen wir mit den ersten zehn anfangen?", fragte er im Plauderton.

„Nein", zischte sie.

„Du solltest ein wenig zuvorkommender sein, mein Engel", meinte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ach und wieso?" Hermine wusste, dass sie sich gerade äußerst zickig verhielt, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Der Mann vor ihr hatte das Talent sie auf die Palme zu bringen, so dass sie am liebsten mit dem linken Fuß aufgestampft wäre.

„Weil Luc nicht so eine Geduld hat, wie ich", äußerte er knapp.

Lucius Malfoy! Den hatte Hermine vollkommen vergessen. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht im ernst, dass ich-"

„Ich pass schon auf dich auf, Kleines… Herein", rief er, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Mit einer anmutenden Bewegung glitt Malfoy in den Raum. Kurz sondierte er ihn, um sich auf alle Eventualitäten vorzubereiten. Dann nickte er Hermine zu und schlenderte auf Snape zu, der aufstand und an eine versteckte Bar trat. „Luc, was hast du Narzissa gesagt?"

„Dass ich zu dir in den Keller kommen werden, um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern."

„Und Draco?"

„Der wollte mitkommen, doch ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er sich lieber der hübschen Cousine von Mrs. Potter widmen soll."

Snape lachte leise und hielt seinem alten Freund ein Whiskeyglas hin.

Hermine derweil stand mitten im Raum. Ein wenig unsicher sah sie zu den beiden Männern hinüber. Malfoy hatte die Beine lässig voreinander geschlagen, den einen Arm um die schmale Hüfte geschlungen und hielt in der anderen Hand das Glas. Mit einem gierigen Blick sah er zu ihr hinüber und schien sie bereits in Gedanken auszuziehen oder sonst etwas mit ihr zu machen.

Snape hatte sich nun auch ein Glas eingeschenkt und drehte sich ebenfalls um. Seine Augen huschten einmal über Hermines Körper dann sah er seinen alten Freund aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Denk nicht mal dran, Luc", mahnte er.

Dieser stellte das Glas weg, hob abwehrend die Hände und schlenderte langsam auf Hermine zu. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst, mein Freund", sagte er auf eine Art und Weise, die seine Worte Lügen straften.

Snape platzierte sein Glas neben das von Malfoy und folgte seinem Freund. „Ich kenne deine Art zu spielen und ich sage dir gleich, dass du sie bei Hermine nicht anwenden wirst."

Malfoy schnurrte wie eine Raubkatze, die eine besonders schmackhafte Beute entdeckt hatte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest, Sev." Er packte Hermine am Arm und fuhr ihr mit der Hand, an der sein Siegelring steckte, geradezu liebevoll über die Wange. „So rosige Haut. Junges Fleisch. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wozu du das Schlammblut brauchst." Er griff Hermine an den Busen und zeichnete die Konturen ihrer Rundungen nach.

Hermine war bei diesen Worten blass geworden. Gerade, als sie etwas sagen wollte, spürte sie Snape im Rücken, der sie an der Hüfte packte und an seinen harten Körper zog. Ihr Rücken presste sich an seine Brust, ihr Hinterkopf lag an seiner Schulter. Geradezu lässig hielt er sie in seinem Griff gefangen. Er sah Malfoy mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Zum letzten Mal, Luc, halte deine Zunge im Zaum. Wenn du noch einmal ‚Schlammblut' sagst, fliegst du in hohem Bogen raus. Das du hier bist, verdankst du der Neugierde von meiner Kleinen. Sie will wissen, wie es ist, wenn zwei Männer sie ficken. Aber", Snape legte eine Kunstpause ein, „nur weil du einmal mitmachen darfst, heißt das nicht, dass du irgendwelche Sonderrechte genießt. Du bist mein ältester Freund, aber sie gehört mir. Vergiss das besser nicht… Du weißt, ich kann sehr unangenehm werden, wenn..."

Malfoy starrte Snape für einen Moment böse an, dann nickte er. „Schon gut, schon gut, aber dann zeig mir wenigstens, was deine Kleine zu bieten hat." Er setzte sich lässig auf den Rand des Sofas.

In Snapes Augen glitzerte etwas. „Das lässt sich einrichten." Einen Handgriff später hatte er Hermine losgelassen und ihr das Kleid über die Schultern gezogen, so dass sie mit fast nacktem Oberkörper vor den beiden Männern stand.

Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Würdet ihr bitte aufhören über mich zu reden, als wäre ich ein Stück Fleisch?", fauchte sie.

Irritiert sah Lucius sie an. „Aber, liebste Muggelgeborene, im Moment _bist_ du es doch."

Zornentbrannt ging sie auf ihn los und gab ihm einen Stoß, der ihn auf das Sofa purzeln ließ. „Ich zeig dir gleich, wozu ein Stück Fleisch alles fähig ist", grollte sie.

Lucius lachte leise. „Ich mag Frauen mit Temperament", nickte er anerkennend und war Sekunden später wieder auf den Beinen und bei Hermine. Er griff ihr in den Nacken und drückte sie zu Boden. „Am liebsten genau da", schnurrte er. Ein Handgriff später und sie kniete nur noch in Unterwäsche vor den Männern.

Malfoy ließ sie los und glitt über ihren halbnackten Körper. „Ja, ich verstehe, was du an ihr findest", sagte er leise und mit belegter Stimme.

Snape lächelte. „Ich hatte schon immer einen guten Frauengeschmack." Er öffnete seine Anzugjacke und zog sie aus. Dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa und hielt Hermine die Hand hin. „Komm her", befahl er ihr leise.

Hermine sah von einem Mann zum anderen. Ihr Stolz sagte ihr, dass es an der Zeit war den Raum zu verlassen. Ihr Körper, noch immer erregt von dem Fingerspiel am Tisch, forderte etwas anderes. Um Zeit zu schinden beschloss sie erst einmal aufzustehen, doch sofort spürte sie Malfoys Hand im Nacken. „Nicht doch, Süße. Davon hat niemand etwas gesagt."

Sie warf ihm einen missgelaunten Blick zu und wartete, dass er seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Kaum hatte er es getan, da stand sie blitzschnell auf den Beinen und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür.

Es war eine Leichtigkeit für Lucius sie einzuholen und an sich zu pressen. Hermine kratzte, doch sein Griff war schraubstockartig. „Eine richtige Wildkatze hast du da, Sev", lobte er.

Dieser lachte rau. „Aber natürlich. Etwas anderes wäre doch auch langweilig, oder?"

Hermine bebte vor Erregung in Malfoys Armen. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, warum es ihr gefiel, aber sie dankte Merlin, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihre Lust befriedigen konnte und nicht nach dem typischen ‚Schatz-darf-ich-meinen-Penis-in-deine-Vagina-schieben'- Muster verfuhr.

Es entging Malfoy natürlich nicht. Er umschlang ihren Bauch und hob sie wie einen Sack hoch, nur um sie zu Snape zu tragen und vor ihm auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen. Lässig setzte er sich neben seinen alten Freund und ließ mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes sein Glas zu sich schweben.

Snape betrachtete die halbnackte Frau zu seinen Füßen. Ein Funke glühte in seinen sonst schwarz wirkenden Augen. „Nun, mein Engel, wirst du uns die Hosen öffnen und uns verwöhnen", befahl er ihr.

Hermine hockte sich auf die Fersen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. „Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Der Professor lachte heiser auf. „Dann hat Luc die Ehre mit den ersten Fünfzig anzufangen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr war klar, dass der blonde Zauberer nicht zimperlich sein würde. Dieser horchte interessiert auf. „Fünfzig?"

Der bekannte Block tauchte vor seinen Augen auf. „Sie bekommt für jede Verfehlung ein paar Schläge auf ihren hübschen Arsch", erklärte Snape.

Malfoy nahm den Block und nickte anerkennend. „Fünf Schläge wegen Kriegserklärung, weitere fünf wegen inkorrekter Anrede, erneut fünf für unerlaubtes Duzen, wieder fünf wegen Wiederholungsfehler, zehn für Provokation, zwanzig für erneute inkorrekte Anrede, fünfzig für eine Lüge, wieder fünfzig für öffentliche Demütigung… Na, aber hallo, da ist jemand entweder besonders dumm oder besonders geil." In seinen Augen glitzerte es begehrlich. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre mit den ersten Fünfzig anzufangen", hauchtet er rau.

Hermine beeilte sich, die Hosen der beiden Männer zu öffnen.

„Schade." Betrübt blickt Malfoy zu seinem Freund, und sah dabei so komisch aus, dass dieser lachen musste. „Mein Engel weiß halt, wem sie gehört", grinste Snape.

„Ich gehöre niemandem", kam es trotzig von Hermine.

Snape schnellte hervor und griff ihr überraschend sanft an die Kehle. „Oh doch, mein Engel, mir. Und jetzt verwöhn unsere Schwänze." Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ ebenfalls sein Glas herbei schweben.

Während Hermine sich beeilte, die Hosen der beiden Männer zu öffnen und deren harte Erektion zu befreien, begannen die beiden Zauberer sich über die Hochzeit zu unterhalten. Im ersten Augenblick kam sich Hermine reichlich dämlich vor, aber als sie bemerkte, dass sich der Professor beherrschen musste, grinste sie diabolisch. Während die Malfoys Männlichkeit mit der Hand fordernd streichelte, leckte sie über Snapes und reizte diese nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Sie fuhr mit ihren Lippen an den Seiten entlang und zog sanft seine Vorhaut zurück, nur um dann über seine Eichel zu lecken. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und registrierte, dass er wohl kaum noch dem ausschweifenden Monolog von Malfoy zuhörte. Sein Blick war glasig geworden und er konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Sie begann mit ihrer zweiten Hand nun auch seine Hoden zu stimulieren und zog sanft an der sensiblen Haut.

In dem Moment entwich ihm ein Keuchen und der blonde Zauberer erkannte, wie es um seinen Freund stand.

Hermine beugte sich gerade um die Erregung vor ihren Augen, so dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich Malfoy hinter sie kniete. Erst als er sie an den Hüften packte und mit einem harten Ruck das Höschen von ihrem Körper riss, nur um sie umgehend auf sich zuziehen, schrie sie überrascht auf. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit irgendetwas zu überlegen. Sie spürte Malfoys Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, wie er ihr Haar zusammenfasste und erbarmungslos auf Snapes harte Männlichkeit schob. Im ersten Moment setzten die Würgereflexe ein, doch nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, und sich ein Stück zurückziehen konnte, begann sie gierig zu saugen.

Snape warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Er schob seine Hand ebenfalls auf ihren Hinterkopf, so dass sich Malfoy mit beiden Händen an ihrer Hüfte festhielt, um sich hart und unerbittlich tief in sie zu rammen.

Snape hielt ihren Kopf fest und hob sein Becken an. Langsam begann er sie in ihren Mund zu stoßen.

Der Blonde sah erregt auf das Schauspiel vor sich. „Ja, fick sie in den Mund", stöhnte er, während er sein Tempo erhöhte und das Denken abschaltete. Er fühlte nur noch die nasse, warme, enge Scham, die seine Männlichkeit umschloss.

Auch Snape genoss die warme Mundhöhle und staunte, wie tief Hermine ihn, er war wirklich nicht gerade klein, aufnehmen konnte. Anfang hatte sie sich noch bemüht ihn zu verwöhnen, jetzt ließ sie sich von ihm stoßen. Er sah auf sie herab und registrierte zufrieden, wie sich ihre Pupillen vor Erregung geweitet hatten.

Es machte ihn an, wenn die Frauen, die er sein eigen nannte, vor seinen Augen von einem anderen Mann genommen wurde, solange klar war, zu wem die Hexe gehörte. Auch wenn er ein sehr Besitzergreifender Mann war, so hatte er nichts gegen die eine oder andere Spielerei, solange_er_ entschied und die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

Er sah das vor Lust verzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes und erkannte, dass dieser sich bald nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. „Die wirst nicht in sie spritzen", befahl er daher.

Lucius nickte verstehend. Er kannte Severus und dessen Bereitschaft ihn teilhaben zu lassen. Eine Bedingung war, dass er niemals in eine Frau kommen durfte, da Snape dies als ein Privileg für sich beanspruchte. Doch bevor er sich auf dem Rücken der kleinen Hexe ergoss, wollte er noch die Freude einer anderen Region genießen.

Snape spürte, dass sich Hermine verspannte, noch bevor diese es selbst wahrgenommen hatte. Blitzschnell analysierte er, was Malfoy vor hatte und zog sich aus Hermine zurück. „Nun bin ich dran", knurrte er und hob Hermine auf seine eigene Erektion.

Malfoy gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, doch er hatte die Bedingungen angenommen. Also stellte er sich neben das Sofa und zog Hermines Kopf fast schon grob auf seine eigene pralle Männlichkeit. Gierig öffnete sie ihren Mund.

„Und nun, reite meinen Schwanz", keuchte Snape ihr ins Ohr als er sich tief in ihr versenkte.

Für Hermine war es eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung. Die fordernde Art eines Mannes war schon ein Erlebnis für sich, doch zwei waren unbeschreiblich. Hatte sie bislang nur das erlebt (von der Nacht vor einem Jahr abgesehen), was gemeinhin als ‚Blümchensex' umschrieben wurde, so genoss sie die Machtkämpfe mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor umso mehr. Ebenso sein Besitzergreifendes Verhalten. Es versprach eine Intensität, die sie vorher noch nie erlebt hatte. Das verruchte Reden gab ihr zusätzlich einen Kick.

Malfoy konnte sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen. Ein paar Stöße, dann zog er sich keuchen zurück und ergoss sich laut stöhnend über Hermines Schulter.

Mehr brauchte die junge Hexe nicht. Von zwei starken Männern dermaßen begehrt zu werden brachte ihre eigene Lust zum Kochen. Sie krallte sich in Snapes Oberarme und legte seine Stirn keuchend an seine. „Severus", japste sie.

„Her…mine." Snape ergoss sich tief in sie. Er suchte nach ihren Händen und verschränkte seine Finger in ihre.

Während sich Malfoy nach Luft ringend in die Kissen warf, genossen die beiden die letzten Ausläufer ihres Höhepunkts. Heftig atmend krallten sie sich ineinander, immer und immer wieder von einer lustvollen Welle erfasst.

Als Hermine langsam wieder zu sich kam und die Welt um sie herum wieder wahrzunehmen begann, fühlte sie sich den gierigen Blicken des blonden Zauberers ausgesetzt. „Bei Merlin", stöhnte sie auf, woraufhin sich die beiden Männer einen amüsierten Blick zuwarfen. „Ich habe mich gerade nicht zufällig wie ein leichtes Mädchen benommen?"

„Doch", grinsten beide Männer im Chor und Hermine wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ein Loch herbei, in welches sie verschwinden konnte.

* * *

**Anmerkung**  
Zugegeben, mein Snape ist hier ein recht potentes Kerlchen, aber er hat ja schon seit 'nem knappen Jahr nimmer, weil keine Frau an Hermine ran kam g Außerdem ist das hier ja Phantasie hust

Sodele, das war dann die ‚menage a trois'. Ich hoffe, ich habe Luc sich nicht allzu sehr in den Fordergrund drängen lassen, schließlich ist das (Haupt)Pairing ja Sev/Mine…

Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Start in einen neuen Tag … smile… Die Eimer Wasser stehen am Eingang rechts.

* * *

**Danke an:**

- Kayla: Danke für dein Review freu Schön, dass dir der dominante Sev gefällt lach Und jetzt die kleine Exkursion mit Luc?

- ArchAngelAzrael: Bei Merlin, hab ich den Namen jetzt richtig geschrieben? ggg Ich danke auch dir für dein tolles Feedback. Besonders, weil du dich selbst als Schwarzleserin bezeichnest smile Oha, ‚der beste Snape von dem ich je gelesen habe'? Na, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist, wow, danke. Du siehst mich mit der, augenblicklich nicht sichtbaren Sonne, um die Wette strahlen. Ich hoffe, du bist auch weiterhin mit diesem Sev zufrieden? Ich peck mir den Orden für besondere Snapeigkeit stolz an die Brust (gröhl). Danke !

- sepsis: Muchas Gracias für dein Rev, zwinker. Hoffe, die Nebenrolle ist nicht zu ausgeartet? Jetzt ist aber wieder Ende mit Malfoy


	6. Darf ich mal

**05. Kapitel - Darf ich mal bitte vorbei?! Das geht nach Kompetenz... Danke!**

**Und so wart ich im Dunkeln und schau zu dir hin, als der große Verlierer…  
Doch ich weiß, ich gewinn.**  
„Der letzte Tanz", aus: Elisabeth

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür, doch diesmal sahen sich die drei überrascht an. Sie erwarteten niemand.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann war Hermine wieder angezogen und dekorativ in einen Sessel platziert. Die beiden Herren saßen, ebenfalls korrekt gekleidet, unbeteiligt und Whiskeyschlürfend auf dem Sofa. Snape ließ unauffällig seinen Zauberstab verschwinden. „Jaaa?", schnarrte er und die Tür sprang auf.

Fred und George hatten Ginny in die Mitte genommen und führten sie nun in die Kerker. Die junge Braut hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt und die Augen verbunden. „Hi", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor. „Wir haben grad die Braut entführt." George grinste. „Und wir wollten fragen, ob wie sie hier abladen dürfen. Harry muss sie jetzt suchen", führte Fred fort.

George grinste Hermine an und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen verräterischen Fleck an ihrem Hals sah. Sein Blick huschte zu Snape und Malfoy. „Wenn es euch nicht passt, kommen wir ein andermal wieder", beeilte er sich zu sagen und wollte auch schon wieder aus der Tür treten, als diese zuschlug.

Lucius grinste wie ein Kater vor dem Milchtopf. „Aber natürlich dürfen Sie … Mrs. Potter hier … verstecken. Ich habe so die ein oder andere Erfahrung machen dürfen, was die … Beherbergung von Geiseln betrifft."

Wider Willen musste Hermine grinsen. Die Gesichter von Fred und George waren zu köstlich. Sie traute Lucius Malfoy nicht über den Weg, aber sie wusste, dass dieser nichts tun würde, was sein alter Freund nicht billigte (zumindest in dessen Räumen). Sie hatte dies selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sie warf dem finsteren Professor einen Blick zu.

Er machte ein Gesicht, das sicher nur noch von Harrys Ankündigung, er wolle seine Flitterwochen im Kerker verbringen, hätte getoppt werden können. „Aber natürlich", antwortete er schließlich mit geradezu lieblicher Stimme, als Malfoy ihn leise an sein Versprechen den Potters gegenüber erinnerte. Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin. „Eine große Kanne Earl Grey und Kuchen für drei Personen, bitte." Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Hat jemand noch spezielle Wünsche?", fragte er liebenswürdig.

„Eine Eisenkette wäre nicht schlecht", antwortete Malfoy auch mit einem listigen Grinsen. „Gefangene werden doch mit Eisenketten an die Wand gefesselt, oder habe ich da etwas falsch in Erinnerung."

Hermine biss sich nun auf die Lippen. Sie stand auf und ging zu den Zwillingen. „Keine Sorge, ich pass darauf auf, dass Ginny nichts geschieht", versuchte sie Fred und George zu beruhigen.

„Ihr nicht, aber sind wir mit dir schon fertig?" Malfoy genoss es sichtlich, Hermine zu verunsichern.

„Das war dann alles", bellte Snape. Er ging zu Ginny und führte sie zu dem Sessel auf dem vorher Hermine gesessen hatte. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Mrs. Potter." Nur sein Gesicht zeugte von der Überwindung, die ihn dieser Satz gekostet hat.

Dann komplimentierte er die Zwillinge raus und zeitgleich erschien ein Hauself mit dem gewünschten Kuchen und dem Tee. Schnell stellte er das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand wieder.

„Das sind nur drei Gedecke", bemerkte Malfoy überflüssigerweise. „Heißt das, Mrs. Potter wird doch ins Verließ eingesperrt?" Seine Augen hatten einen gierigen Ausdruck angenommen.

Snape grinste. „Nein, das heißt, dass du jetzt gehen wirst. Du wirst bestimmt schon von Narzissa vermisst."

Malfoy zog eine Schnute, die ihn unwiderstehlich wirken ließ. „Hier steigt ne Party und ich werde ausgeladen. So etwas nenne ich wahre Freundschaft. Aber gut, ich gehe." Er stand auf und schüttelte Snape die Hand. Dann drehte er sich zu Ginny um und tätschelte ihr die Wange. „Viel Spaß in der Höhle der Schlange", grinste er und wandte sich Hermine zu. Er trat auf sie zu, beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „So süß", murmelte er und zog sie näher an sich.

Erst das Räuspern von Snape ließ ihn aufhören. „Bis später", verabschiedete sich Malfoy und verschwand durch die Kerkertür.

Vollkommen entnervt ließ sich der Tränkemeister zurück aufs Sofa fallen und griff sogleich zum Tee. Dann hielt er einen Moment irritiert inne und sah Hermine fragend an. „Ja, bitte?"

Hermine stand noch immer an dem gleichen Fleck. „Nein, danke", gab sie ungerührt zurück.

„Setz dich", wies Snape sie herrisch an.

„Vielleicht wär ich bei Trelawney doch nicht durchgefallen", murmelte sie.

„Was hat Sybill damit zu tun."

„Nichts", zwitscherte sie zuckersüß. „Ich sagte doch ‚Nein, danke'".

Snape blickte sie an, als wäre ihr plötzlich eine zweite Nase gewachsen. „Eins", begann er.

Sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Zwei."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Drei."

Keck reckte Hermine ihr Näschen in die Höhe.

Mit einem blitzschnellen Sprung war Snape bei ihr, griff ihr in den Nacken und drückte sie so vor sich her zum Sofa. Es bedurfte nur eines leichten Drucks auf eine bestimmte Stelle ihres Nackens und schon sank Hermine zu Boden. Zufrieden setzte sich Snape und grinste. „Warum denn nicht gleich so?", schnurrte er und drückte ihr einen Teller in die Hand.

Dann besann er sich wohl auf sein Vorhaben, nett zu Ginny zu sein. „Mrs. Potter, Sie sind so ruhig."

„Kein Wunder, wenn sie gefesselt und geknebelt ist", knurrte Hermine.

„Ach, da war mir wohl was entgangen", lachte er und einen Zauberstabschwung später war Ginny von allem befreit. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie zu den beiden herüber, die ihr gegenüber saßen. Das, was sie sah, irritierte sie. „Was-", begann sie, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen. „Beachten Sie es nicht. Kleiner Machtkampf", schnarrte er und tätschelte Hermine den Kopf.

Wütend sah sie ihn an und stellte demonstrativ den Teller auf den Tisch. Dann wollte sie aufstehen, doch Snape war natürlich schneller mit einer zügigen Bewegung hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und zwischen seine Beine gezerrt, wo sie wieder auf den Boden gepresst wurde. „Schön da bleiben, mein Engel."

„Ja, Euer Herrlichkeit", fauchte Hermine, unterließ es aber vor Ginny eine Szene zu machen. Diese sah schon schockiert genug aus.

„Und, Mrs. Potter, wie geht es Ihnen denn so an Ihrem Tag der Fehl… rgnüglichen Hochzeit?", begann er zu plaudern.

Nach zwei Stunden hämmerte jemand an die Kerkertür. „Ginny?", rief Harry aufgebracht.

Snape grinste amüsiert. Langsam schlenderte er zur Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Mrs. Potter ist hier."

„Dann lassen Sie mich zu ihr."

Das Grinsen wurde verschlagen. „Erst, wenn sie eine Frage beantworten."

Man hörte Harrys entnervtes Stöhnen. „Und die wäre?"

„Was war zuerst da? Das Huhn oder das Ei."

Für einen Moment war nichts zu hören. Dann grollte Harry: „Darauf gibt's keine Antwort."

„Denk nach, Potter." Snape konnte es nicht lassen.

Wieder herrschte Stille. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Jetzt lassen Sie mich, verdammt noch mal, zu meiner Frau."

„Nun", erwiderte Snape gedehnt. „Vielleicht kann Hermine Ihnen ja helfen. Wenn sie die Antwort weiß, dann lass ich Ginny frei."

Hermine kicherte, und auch Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Hermine, bitte", flehte Harry auf dem Flur.

„Das kommt drauf an, woran man glaubt", begann die schlaue Hexe. „Glaubt man an Gott, so war das Huhn zuerst da, weil Gott die Tiere zuerst geschaffen hat. Glaubt man an die Biologie, so war zuerst das Ei da, weil-"

„Schon gut, schon gut", knurrte Snape und öffnete die Tür. Harry sauste herein und stürmte auf Ginny zu. Er riss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Geht's dir gut?"

Kollektiv verdrehten Snape und Hermine die Augen.

„Natürlich geht's mir gut, Harry", lachte Ginny. „Und nun lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen."

Unter großem Hallo wurden sie in der Halle begrüßt.

Langsam trudelten auch die anderen Gäste wieder ein und das ein oder andere Hochzeitsspiel wurde abgehalten. Snape und Hermine konnten es einfach nicht sein lassen, sich gegenseitig zu necken. Sie wollten es auch nicht.

Mit der Zeit wurde seine Laune immer schlechter. Ihm ging der ganze Trubel gewaltig auf die Nerven. Er wollte wieder zurück in den Kerker und sich ausgiebig mit Hermine beschäftigen.

„Na, alter Freund?" Malfoy hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. „Eine tolle Frau, dein Schl… Deine Muggelgeborene… Willst du nicht auch mal mit ihr tanzen?"

„Bestimmt nicht." Snape kippte seinen Whiskey in einem Zug hinunter, setzte sein betörendstes Lächeln auf und stand auf, nur um zu einer Cousine von Remus Lupin zu gehen. „Na schöne Frau", begrüßte er sie.

Malfoy sah ihm grinsend nach. Er kannte Snape zu gut… Narzissa kam herangeschwebt und zog ihn ebenfalls zur Tanzfläche.

Hermine ihrerseits wurde mit Fragen bombardiert. Natürlich war es mittlerweile keinem mehr entgangen, wie sie und der gefürchtete Professor miteinander umgingen. Auch Charlie reihte sich ein. „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch?"

„Was soll zwischen uns laufen?"

„Naja, ich hab so einiges gehört und ihr ward ziemlich lange zusammen weg."

Hermine grinste nur.

„Außerdem hat Ginny so eine Andeutung gemacht", fuhr er ungehindert fort und sah sie neugierig an.

Hermine zwinkerte ihm Keck zu. Sie hatte definitiv zu viel Sekt getrunken. „Wer weiß, wer weiß", flüchtete sie sich in Andeutungen.

Noch ehe er weiter nachfragen konnte, wurde sie ihm schon wieder entrissen, da das Lied zu Ende war.

Malfoy nahm Hermine in den Arm und mit einem flüchtigen Blick registrierte sie, dass Narzissa Charlie dazu überreden konnte, mit ihr zu tanzen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, die meisten angeheitert und Charlie hatte noch nie einer schönen Frau widerstehen können.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe unser … Arrangement vorhin genossen, und das obwohl du eine Muggelgeborene bist", raunte er.

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, wollte aber keine Szene machen. „Ja, es war … recht nett", gab sie daher unterkühlt zurück.

Er lachte nur und zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

Es wurde ein kleiner Kampf. Er zog heran und sie sich zurück. Doch schließlich hatte auch dieses Lied mal ein Ende. Hermine dankte ihm knapp und wollte sich abwenden, doch er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie sich auf den Arm. Bestimmt führte er sie zum Tisch zurück, wo Snape noch immer mit der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit stand.

Malfoy verbeugte sich elegant. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen…. Mine", lächelte er und forderte eben jene Cousine von Remus auf.

„Und, hattest du Spaß, mein Stern?", hauchte Snape ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er sich hinter sie gestellt hatte.

„Aber natürlich", entgegnete sie spitz. „Jeder hält mich hier für vollkommen verrückt und mein Ruf ist komplett ruiniert, aber wenigstens hat es mir Spaß gemacht."

Wieder lachte er und jagte ihr einen Schauer nach dem nächsten über den Rücken. „Warum sollte dein Ruf ruiniert sein?"

„Weil mir hier jeder eine Affäre mit der unsozialisierten Fledermaus andichtet", fauchte sie.

Er dachte kurz nach und fuhr ihr mit dem Zeigefinger über den nackten Oberarm. „Soweit ich mich erinnere haben wir das auch."

„Nein, das haben wir _nicht_. Wir haben sozusagen eine kleine, temporäre two-days-Begegnung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Er gab ein leises Knurren von sich. „Egal wie oft du es abstreitest, mein Engel, aber du gehörst mir."

Hermine wusste, dass es so war, doch sie wolle dies nicht zulassen. Ihr Streben nach Selbstständigkeit und Unabhängigkeit verbot ihr das Gefühl, welches sich bei seinen Worten in ihr breit machte. Die Sehnsucht, tatsächlich ihm zu gehören. Konsequent schob die diesen Gedanken zur Seite.

Sie wirbelte herum und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Nein."

Er lächelte zufrieden. „Bist du sicher?"

„Absolut."

Er griff ihr in den Nacken und zog sie an sich, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts Romantisches an sich. Er zeigte jedem der Anwesenden, die sich nun zu ihnen umdrehten, dass er sämtliche Ansprüche gelten machte, die er nur ausüben konnte. Dieser Kuss hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich, da deutlich war, dass es sich hier nicht um zwei Liebende handelte, die sich gegenseitig ihrer Zuneigung versicherten. Nein, jedem im Raum war klar, dass die beiden einen Kampf ausfochten, bei dem es nur einen Sieger geben konnte.

„Du gehörst _mir_", knurrte er noch einmal.

Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Nein", hauchte sie halbherzig und wog ihn damit in Sicherheit. Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff. „Oh, doch."

Nur seinen Reflexen als ehemaliger Todesser war es zu verdanken, dass die Ohrfeige ihn nicht traf, sondern dass er ihre Hand vorher abfing. „Das, mein Engel, hättest du jetzt besser nicht tun sollen", flüsterte er mit einer Stimme, die an ein Raubtier erinnerte, dass davor war, seine Beute zu reißen….

* * *

**Danke an:**

Euch fleißigen Reviewer/innen: Es macht Spaß bei solchen Kommentaren zu schreiben. Im nächsten Kapitel wird's wieder heiß ;-)


	7. Willst du mit mir

**06. Kapitel - Willst Du mit mir gehen? ( ) ja ( ) nein ( ) nur ficken**

**Arme Prinzessin! Ganz beklommen und bang…  
Läuft sie einfach davon? Bringt sie sich zur Räson?  
Ein Entkommen ist Illusion**  
„Gefährliches Spiel", aus: Jekyll & Hyde

Jeder in der Großen Halle hielt den Atem an. Die meisten tauschten einen kurzen Blick, der in soviel sagte wie ‚Ich hab es doch gewusst, da läuft wirklich was zwischen den beiden'. Aber es gab auch Leute, die eher ein ‚Igitt, wie widerlich', dachten.

Doch all das störte die Beiden nicht. Sie bemerkten nicht, was für eine Aufmerksamkeit sie erregten, viel zu sehr waren sie darauf konzentriert, dem Anderen nicht den Sieg zu überlassen. Noch immer hielt Professor Severus Snape mit seiner rechten Hermine Grangers Taille umschlungen und an sich gepresst, während seine linke ihr Gelenk der Hand umklammerte, mit der sie ihn demütigen wollte. Beide atmeten flach und schnell, nicht willens, dem anderen einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

Langsam begann sich Nervosität unter den Hochzeitsgästen breit zu machen. Sie waren mit der Situation überfordert. War der Vorfall auf dem Abschlussball vor einem Jahr schon ein Skandal, so war dieser Kuss schon fast eine Katastrophe. Die magische Gesellschaft hielt sich selbst für tolerant, so dass sie nicht der Altersunterschied störte. Vielmehr schockierte, dass sich Hermine Granger, die beste Freundin des Jungen-der-lebt und somit das personifizierte Gute, mit einem Mann eingelassen hatte, der mit seiner Vergangenheit die dunkle Seite symbolisierte. Bei jeder anderen Frau wären natürlich Blicke getauscht worden, doch bei Hermine war es etwas anderes…

Jene junge Frau hörte in Gedanken seinen letzten Satz immer und immer wieder: „Das, mein Engel, hättest du jetzt besser nicht tun sollen". Sie war auf seinen Kuss nicht vorbereitet gewesen und fühlte sich überrumpelt. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn gar nicht schlagen wollen, es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen, doch es war geschehen. Sie wusste, dass er diese öffentliche Schmach nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

„Du hättest mich nicht küssen sollen… Hier, vor denen", entgegnete sie schließlich geraume Zeit später.

Auch wenn er den Blick nicht von ihr nahm, so kehrte sein Bewusstsein langsam zurück in die Große Halle und nahm wahr, was um ihn herum passierte. Innerlich stöhnte er, warum hatte er die Beherrschung verloren? Doch es war passiert und nun musste er versuchen, das Beste aus der gegenwärtigen Situation zu machen.

„Aber es gefällt dir", raunte er. „Stünde dir dein Stolz nicht im Wege, du würdest um einen Fick betteln. Du versuchst dich zu wehren, du willst fliehen, und doch kannst du es nicht."

Seine Worte jagten ihr Wellen der Erregung über den Rücken. Sie fühlte, wie sie sich wie Samt um ihre Seele legten und sie einzulullen begannen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Die langweiligen Gecken interessieren dich nicht. Du willst mehr als ‚Guten Morgen Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen' gepaart mit sanftem, zärtlichen Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten. Du willst aus deinem eigenen goldenen Käfig entfliehen – in die Welt der Dunkelheit, der Lust, der Ekstase. Du hast Blut geleckt, doch du willst mehr, raus aus dem Licht und endlich leben. Egal was andere sagen und wollen. Du willst zu dir selbst finden. Aber dazu brauchst du mich." Seine Stimmte war heiserer geworden, doch das bannte keineswegs die Faszination für seine Worte.

Hermine ahnte, dass er erkannt hatte, wonach sie suchte. Sie konnte es selbst nicht in Worte fassen, und doch wusste er es. Es machte ihr Angst, und doch erregte es sie zeitgleich. Sie wollte nicht mehr die liebe, nette, brave Hermine sein, die ewige Alleswisserin. Sie wollte endlich das tun, wonach ihr war, ihre Träume verwirklichen und sie wollte kämpfen. Schon immer hatte es Hermine gelangweilt, wenn der Mann an ihrer Seite tat was sie wollte. Wie ein Hündchen, es hatte nur noch gefehlt, dass selbiger Männchen machte. Es hat sie gelangweilt, was immer sie sagte erklären zu müssen, da keiner ihre Exfreunde je verstanden hatte, wovon sie redete. Es hat sie gelangweilt, schon vorher zu wissen, wie ihre Exfreunde reagierten. Sie wollte kämpfen, siegen und besiegt werden. Sie wollte alles, und davon ganz viel. Doch das war nicht mit jemandem aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis möglich. Sie hatte liebe und nette Freunde, herzensgut, aber keiner war wirklich aufregend. Snape dagegen war es. Er war nicht berechenbar. Er forderte sie und ihren Geist und vor allem ging er seinen Weg.

Snape erkannte an Hermines Gesichtsregung, was in ihr vorging. Er lächelte. Auch wenn es bis zum heutigen Tage unvorstellbar gewesen war, dass er jemals in eine solche Situation geraten wäre, sie war jetzt da und er war bereit. „Was ist, Prinzessin", raunte er. „Sag mir was du willst. Soll ich dich wirklich los lassen?"

Hermine überlegte nicht und vor allem dachte sie nicht nach. Dies war eine Wegkreuzung, entweder sie lief davon oder aber sie blieb. Ganz langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Dann hob sie ihre andere Hand. In diesem Moment hätte sie ihn erneut ohrfeigen können, aber diesmal hätte er sie gewähren lassen. Sie fuhr ihm über die Wange und zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Diesmal küsste sie in.

„Könntet ihr mir mal bitte erklären, was das hier soll?" Harry war neben das Aufsehen erregende Paar getreten und wusste noch nicht so recht, was er von der Angelegenheit halten sollte.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Mr. Potter?", schnarrte Snape.

„Nach etwas, was ich zu Träumen erhoffe", erwiderte dieser trocken und entlockte seinem ehemaligen Professor das erste ehrliche Lächeln dieses Abends.

„Sie entschuldigen uns?" Snape stellte eher eine rhetorische Frage. Er griff nach Hermines Handtäschchen und zog sie an ihrer Hand hinter sich aus der Großen Halle und geradewegs in den Kerker.

Die junge Hexe dachte gar nicht daran, Einspruch zu erheben. Viel zu überrascht war sie von den vergangenen Minuten und seiner unverholenen Arroganz, mit der er sie gerade vor ihren Freunden bloß gestellt hatte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Snape fixierte sie aus den Augenwinkeln, während er sich selbst einen Whiskey einschüttete. Sie stand noch immer da, wo er sie losgelassen hatte: Zwischen Sofa und Kamin. Stumm schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Snape lehnte sich an ein Regal und betrachtete sie, während er an seinem Glas nippte. „Zieh dich aus", befahl er nüchtern.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte: ‚Zieh dich aus'", wiederholte er geduldig, so als spräche er zu einem Kleinkind und nicht zu einer Frau, mit der er intim werden wollte. Als er ihrem ungläubigen Blick begegnete zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bin geil. Du bist geil. Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte er sie unverständlich.

Trotzig schon Hermine die Unterlippe vor. „Woher willst du das Wissen." Als sie sah, dass er seine Augenbraue in astronomische Höhen zog, beeilte sie sich ein „… Sir", hinterher zu setzen.

Er nickte lächeln. „Also?"

Hermine überlegte kurz und lächelte dann verführerisch. Sie begann langsam und mit schwingenden Hüften auf ihn zuzugehen. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und registrierte zufrieden, dass sie sich weiteten, als sie sich betörend über die Lippen leckte. Sie nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch neben ihnen. „Nun, Professor", schnurrte sie, „wie wäre es, wenn du mich ausziehst… Sir."

Er grinste innerlich und kapitulierte, indem er es zuließ, dass sie ihn auch privat duzte. Nach außen zeigte er sich unbewegt und starrte distanziert auf Hermine herab, die begonnen hatte, mit ihren Händen über seine Brust zu fahren und sein Hemd zu öffnen. „Was wird das jetzt?", fragte er scheinbar desinteressiert.

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich verführe dich, Professor, da nun sowieso jeder glaubt, dass wir jetzt zusammen schlafen, können wir diese Vermutung doch gleich wahr machen, meinst du nicht… Sir?" Ihre Fingerspitzen trafen auf die nackte Haut seiner Brust und schoben sich unter sein Hemd. Sie fuhr langsam tiefer und kratzte sanft sie über seinen flachen Bauch.

Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schief. „Warte, nicht dass ich etwas vergesse… Aber mir ist so, als hattest du mich schlagen wollen", sagte er bewusst grübelnd. Dann sah er sie an. „Meinst du, dass du das verdient hast?"

Hermine lächelte gewinnbringend. Wieder stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Sei doch einmal gnädig mit mir, Professor."

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal gnädig erlebt?", schnurrte er zurück.

Gerade, als Hermine erkannt hatte, dass sie ihm unbewusst in die Falle gelaufen war, packte er sie an den Hüften, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand. Ihre Arme hielt er dabei an den Handgelenken fest und Hermine konnte seine Erregung an ihrem Po fühlen. „Du kleines Miststück. Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest Gnade verdient?", hauchte er ihr samtig ins Ohr. „Die widersetzt dich offen meinen Wünschen, du provozierst mich am laufenden Band, du versuchst mich zu schlagen und zu guter Letzt meinst du, mit ein bisschen verführerischem Ringelpietz sei alles in Ordnung?" Er imitierte eine Stoßbewegung an ihrem Allerwertesten. „Kleine Schlampe."

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf. Doch im selben Moment, als sie zu zetern beginnen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie dies nicht als Beleidigung empfand. Nein, vielmehr schien es ein Kompliment zu sein. _Wollte_ er ihr wirklich schmeicheln? Weder sein Ton, noch seine Mimik (soweit sie sie sehen konnte) ließen auf etwas anderes schließen. Im Gegenteil, seine Augen zeigten Bewunderung für ihren Mut, der berüchtigten bösen Schlange aus dem Keller Kontra gegeben zu haben.

„Diesmal kein Kommentar?" Er lachte rau. „Wie du meinst." Wieder wirbelte er sie herum und griff ihr ins Dekollete, nur um ihr Kleid zu zerreißen. Als nächstes verwandelte er einen Löffel, der auf dem Tisch lag, in ein Messer und griff ihr in die Haare. Unsanft schob er sie in die Mitte des Raumes und beschwor einen Stuhl herauf, auf den er sie setzte. Hermine wollte wieder aufspringen, doch er hatte mehr Kraft als sie. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, das wussten sie beide.

„Incarcerus", murmelte er und Sekunden später waren Hermines Arme hinter ihrem Rücken an die Lehne des Stuhls gefesselt. Snape kniete sich hinter sie und fuhr mit ihr mit der Hand über den Nacken, an ihren Schultern entlang, über ihre Brüste und langsam zurück zu ihrem Hals, während er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. „Hat es dich geil gemacht, als Lucius mit dir getanzt hat?", fragte er unverfänglich.

Hermine war sich der Brisanz seiner Frage bewusst. Sagte sie ja, konnte er wütend werden, weil er ja Besitzansprüche auf sie erhob. Sagte sie nein, konnte er beleidigt reagieren, dass sie seinen Freund nicht begehrte, obwohl es ihn offensichtlich angemacht hatte, als er Lucius und sie beobachtete. Sie zog es vor zu schweigen.

Mit dem Daumen hob er ihr Kinn an und legte seine schlanken Finger gezielter um ihren Hals. „Keine Antwort…? Lass mich raten, es hat dich geil gemacht, wie er dich an sich gezogen und in der Menge unauffällig seinen Schwanz an dir gerieben hat?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Er näherte sich ihrem Ohr. „Und macht es dich geil, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass ich es mag, wenn er meinen Besitz begehrt."

„Ich bin nicht dein Besitz", knurrte sie.

Langsam wanderte er mit seiner Hand über ihren Körper bis hin zu einer verräterisch nassen Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln. „Es gefällt mir aber dich als solches anzusehen", murmelte er. „Es gefällt mir sogar sehr gut. Ich mag es, dir deine Grenzen zu zeigen. Ich amüsiere mich, wenn du mit Zickigkeit versuchst, dein Begehren zu überspielen. Ich liebe es, wenn du unter meinen Stößen meinen Namen stöhnst und ich begehre, dich als die meine zu kennzeichnen." Er schob ihr Höschen zur Seite und tauchte zwei Finger in sie ein. „Gefällt dir das, mein Engel?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine versuchte ihre Schenkel zusammenzupressen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen zu können.

„Sag es mir, gefällt dir das?" Fast schon brutal rammte er ihr drei Finger hinein.

Sie stöhnte auf.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden." Der vierte Finger folgte.

Sie schrie leise auf. „JA", brüllte sie.

Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge und begann seine Finger in ihrer Scham sanft im Kreis hin und her zu bewegen. Schließlich begann er auch seinen Daumen langsam in sie zu führen.

„Sir… Professor… Nicht…", bettelte Hermine. Dies war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für sie und sie fühlte sich überfordert. Auch wenn sie ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise vertraute, so empfand sie doch Angst in diesem Moment.

Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet und natürlich entging ihm ihre Reaktion nicht. Hätte sie lediglich aus Trotz gesagt, er hätte weiter gemacht, doch er nahm ihre Angst wahr und vor allem ernst. Behutsam zog er sich Finger für Finger langsam wieder aus ihr zurück, während er sanft ihren Oberarm entlang streichelte. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, Hermine, oder etwas machen, wovor zu Angst hast", beruhigte er sie.

Als sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, konnte sie ihm in die Augen sehen und schließlich nickte sie. „Ich weiß, Severus." Er lächelte flüchtig und stand auf. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dein unverschämtes Benehmen von vorhin durchgehen lasse."

Sekunden später waren ihre Schenkel gespreizt und ihre Fußgelenke ebenfalls am Stuhl gefesselt. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wanderte mit seinen Blicken langsam über ihren Körper. „So gefällst du mir", lächelte er. „Wobei, eigentlich hast du noch zu viel an." Er kniete sich neben sie und hob das Messer, das er zuvor neben sie gelegt hatte, auf. Die kalte Klinge erzeugte ihr eine Gänsehaut, als er langsam an ihrem Körper entlangfuhr.

Vier präzise Schnitte waren nötig, um ihren BH zu teilen, so dass ihr dieser vom Körper fiel. Snape nahm ihn und warf ihn achtlos zur Seite. Zwei schnitte später konnte er ihr auch das Höschen problemlos wegziehen.

Hermine fühlte sich auf einmal unwohl. Sie sah, nur noch in den Fetzen ihres Kleides gehüllt, mit gespreizten Beinen auf einem Stuhl, sie war gefesselt und sie bot ihm einen tiefen Einblick. Es war ungewohnt, so offen und hilflos zu sein, doch andererseits erregte sie dieser Gedanke.

Snape starrte ihr gebannt auf ihre Scham. Und als er sie kurze Zeit später glänzen sah, lachte er rau. „Wie ich sehe, gefällt es dir." Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann nahm er seinen Umhang und ging Richtung Tür.

„Professor? Wohin gehst du?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob es noch etwas von diesem vorzüglichen Kuchen gibt, den ich heute Nachmittag zu verspeisen vergessen habe. Bis später, Prinzessin." Die Tür schlug zu.

ooOoo

Hermine hatte irgendwann den Überblick über die Zeit verloren. War eine Stunde vergangen? Zwei? Drei?

Sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, daher lauschte sie angestrengt auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Doch sie hörte nichts. Zwischendurch fing sie kurz an zu Zittern, doch das war nur für einen Moment. Langsam kroch die Wut hoch. Irgendwann begann sie Verwünschungen auszusprechen. Sie verfluchte Snape und probte verschiedene Sätze, die sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte, sobald er zurückkam. „Scheißkerl", war noch die harmloseste Bezeichnung.

Der Tränkeprofessor grinste. Er hatte den Raum nicht verlassen, sondern war an der Wand herunter geglitten (nachdem er die Tür geräuschvoll zu gemacht hatte) und beobachtete Hermine. Er liebte diese ‚Psychospiele'. Und er liebte es, dass Hermine sich widersetzte. Nichts langweilte ihn mehr, als wenn jemand vor ihm kuschte (Außer die Schüler natürlich, das musste so sein). Amüsiert lauschte er Hermines Flüchen und war überrascht, über was für ein Vokabular sie verfügte. Scheinbar hatte sie zuviel Umgang mit den Weasleyzwillingen.

Schließlich, als er merkte, dass die Situation jeden Moment kippen konnte, stand er geräuschlos auf und trat hinter sie. „Na, Prinzessin?", flüsterte er. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihn wieder geohrfeigt, wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und war dementsprechend erschrocken. „Ar-", begann sie, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen. „Tz tz, hüte deine Zunge, Granger", befahl er belustigt. „Ansonsten sehe ich nach, ob noch etwas von den Meeresfrüchten übrig ist. Sie waren vorzüglich." Er umrundete sie und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Ungeniert betrachtete er sie und sein Blick blieb auffallend lange zwischen ihren Beinen hängen.

Seiner Sicht so ausgesetzt spürte Hermine, wie sie wieder von einer Erregung ergriffen wurde, die rasch zu explodieren drohte. Als sie sah, wie er sich langsam die Hose öffnete und seine harte Männlichkeit in die Hand nahm, um sanft zu liebkosen begann, schloss sie die Augen und stöhnte gequält auf. Sie wollte ihn tief in sich spüren. „Verdammt…", fluchte sie.

„Was?"

„Ich halt das nicht länger aus", jammerte Hermine.

„Was hältst du nicht länger aus, Prinzessin?"

Unruhig begann sie, soweit möglich, auf dem Stuhl hin und her zurutschen. Dabei vermied sie, ihn anzusehen.

Snape grinste und begann sein Hemd zu öffnen, um es dann langsam auszuziehen. Wieder widmete er sich hingebungsvoll seiner Erektion.

„Professor…" Ihre Stimme hatte einen winselnden Ton angenommen.

Aufreizend langsam zog er sich seine Hose aus. „Willst du meinen Schwanz spüren?", fragte er dabei.

Sie nickte gierig.

Er kam näher, so dass sich das Objekt ihrer Begierde in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe befand und sie nicht anders konnte, als sich über die Lippen zu lecken.

„Du willst, dass ich dir deine brennende Sehnsucht stille?", fragte er erneut.

Wieder nickte sie.

„Was genau willst du, Hermine?"

Gequält sah sie ihn an. „Verdammt, Professor, fick mich endlich."

Nur eine Sekunde später waren die Fesseln gelöst. Er packte sie und warf sie sich über die Schulter, dabei schob er eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und ging mit großen Schritten auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Dort warf er sie auf sein Bett und war umgehend über ihr. Mit seinem Knie teilte er ihre Beine, nur um sich sofort zwischen sie zu drängen. Wieder sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

Hermine wandte sich unter ihm. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte konnte sie nicht anders. „Bitte… Sir", kam es wimmern von ihr.

Darauf hatte er gewartet. Mit einem tiefen Stoß drängte er sich in sie und genoss die nasse Wärme, die seine Erregung. „ich will dich", keuchte er.

Mit einem Schrei nahm sie ihn tief in sich auf und schlang die Beine um ihn, um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren. Dabei kratzte sie ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln über den Rücken, doch das war ihm egal. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er wollte es auch nicht mehr. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller, immer härter. Er wollte sie Schreien hören, er wollte sie vor Geilheit zum weinen bringen.

Hermine hielt sich nicht zurück. Hemmungslos wimmerte sie, schrie ihre Lust heraus. Sie zerrte ihn zu sich herab, um ihn wild und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Tränen der Erlösung und der Glückseligkeit liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Severus", stöhnte sie.

„Ich brauch dich", schrie er heiser. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihre nassen Wangen. Er liebte diesen Anblick.

Als sich ihre Blicke ineinander verschmolzen, war es so weit. Fast gleichzeitig erreichten sie den Abgrund der Ekstase. Gemeinsam sprangen sie….

ooOoo

Als Hermine erwachte spürte sie, wie Severus seinen Arm sich um sie gelegt und sie an sich gezogen hatte. Für einen Moment gab sie sich der Vorstellung hin, sie würde jeden Morgen so aufwachen. Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie genoss dieses Gefühl. Doch schon bald holte sie die Realität ein. Auch wenn sie gestern äußerst revolutionäre Gedanken gehabt hatte, so wurde sie heute von Zweifeln geplagt. Sie war sich noch immer sicher, dass das, was sie gestern wollte, auch heute noch der Fall war. Aber sie war absolut nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass der Mann, an dessen Brust sie nun gekuschelt lag, der Richtige war, um das alles auszuleben.

Sie junge Hexe begann zu grübeln. Sie wog das Für und Wieder ab und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es besser war, die vergangenen zwei Begegnungen als eine abgeschlossene Sache zu betrachten. Sie wollte sich von ihrem bisherigen ‚Männertyp' verabschieden, aber Snape war ihr eine Nummer zu groß. Allein der Gedanke, sich täglich mit ihm messen zu müssen, überforderte sie gänzlich. Auch wenn es wehtat, so war es besser, das alles an dieser Stelle zu beenden und mit einer guten Erinnerung zu gehen.

Vorsichtig entzog sie sich seiner Umarmung und begann sich anzuziehen. Es musste bereits früher Morgen sein, zumindest sagte ihr das ihr Gefühl. Für einen Moment haderte Hermine mit sich. Sollte sie einfach so verschwinden? Nein, es war nicht fair. Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich um. Als sie sah, dass er wach war, erschrak sie innerlich. Snape sagte nichts. Schweigend betrachtete er sie.

Schließlich löste Hermine sich. „Severus, wir beide haben keine Zukunft…" Sie warf ihm einen letzten wehmütigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ging.

Er sah ruhig zu, wie sie aus seinem Leben trat. Sie glaubte ihm entkommen zu sein. Sie glaubte die zu wollen. Doch er wusste es besser. Sie gehörte ihm – für immer.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**  
Das war die Fortsetzung einer kleinen Geschichte hach Irgendwie ist das immer so schnell zu Ende.  
Oder wollt ihr eventuell eine Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung? g Ich hätte da bestimmt noch die eine oder andere Idee für eine Trilogie. 

* * *

**Danke an:**

- Goldi: Ich kann ihn aber so schlecht zappeln lassen seufz

- Sio: Vielen Dank für dein Kompliment, zwinker. Ich freue mich, dass die DA gefällt.

- Sepsis: Auch dir danke ich für dein (verstecktes) Kompliment, lach.

Euch dreien ein herzliches muchas gracias (danke gg) für eure Reviews, ich strahle grad vor Freude.


End file.
